¿Estamos Casados?
by SatoSere96
Summary: Que pasaria Ash y Serena firman algo que les dio la inocente Bonnie sin leerlo y al final se llevan la sorpresa más grande y feliz que han tenido después de ser campeón y reina de Kalos, Madres enojadas, Brock triste, Ex-compañeras furiosas, todo eso y mas aqui :D...
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Aclaración: En Japón a la edad de 16 años ya puedes casarte, así que esto sería algo normal en el país del sol naciente :D, edades: Ash (16), Serena (16), Citrón (15), Bonnie (8). FIN!

" **¿Estamos Casados?"**

"Vamos Pikachu, usa toda tus fuerzas"-Grito un azabache en plena batalla pokémon

"Gardevoir, sigue peleando"-Grito la campeona

Y un fuerte estallido fue el aviso ambos ataques colisionaban entre sí, el impacto fue tanto que levanto polvo impidiendo ver el resultado de aquel monstruoso encuentro de fuerza, mientras dé podía observar a un costado del campo de batalla a la campeona de la liga Dianta y del otro extremo se observaba al ganador de la liga Kalos Ash Ketchum quien peleaba con Dianta por el título de campeón, entre el público se podía ver a una pequeña niña rubia con la boca abierta al igual que su hermano quienes nunca habían presenciado una batalla con tanto poder, suspenso y emoción y aun lado de ellos estaba una hermosa peli-miel quien tenía sus manos unidas a la altura del pecho mientras observaba preocupada al azabache.

"Damas y caballeros ese fue una colisión impresionante de poderes ¿Quién será el ganador?...esperen la cortina de polvo se está dispersando y el resultado es… Tenemos un nuevo campeón y su nombre es ASH KETCHUM"-Grito el comentarista

Y así era sorpresivamente en el centro del campo se encontraba Gardevoir fuera del combate y sin su mega-evolución mientras Pikachu respiraba con dificultad aun estando de pie.

"¡Lo logre!"-Grito Ash

-En la TV-

"Y así fue como ahora el ahora campeón de Kalos se alzó con el título en una magnifica batalla"- Dijo la presentadora de noticias

"Así es y me entere de buena fuente que viaja ni más ni menos que en compañía de la reina de Kalos Serena y el líder de gimnasio de ciudad luminalia"-Dijo el co-conductor

"Pues sí que son un equipo que temer, investigando un poco del nuevo campeón Ash Ketchum pudimos encontrar que ha viajado alrededor de las regiones Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y por supuesto Kanto de donde procede, también es cerebro de la frontera de kanto y está en la hall de la fama en las islas naranjas, pero en Unova su resultado fue….."-Dijo la presentadora

-Fuera de la TV-

"La la la la no escucho nada la la la"-Gritaba Ash mientras se tapaba los oídos e impedía que los demás escucharan la nota

"Tranquilo Ash no logro escuchar"-Dijo Bonnie

"¿Tan mal te fue en Unova?"-Dijo Citrón

"Tal parece que si"-Dijo Serena mientras suspiraba pesadamente

-En la TV-

"Y por si no escucharon su resultado en Unova fue….¿Qué? oh lo lamento me acaban de informar que se nos acabó el tiempo, eso fue todo por hoy en este su programa Despierta Kalos, nos vemos la próxima"-Dijo despidiéndose la conductora

-Fuera de la TV-

"¡Uff! De la que me salve"-Decía el azabache

"Señor campeón, me podría dar su autógrafo"-Dijo un pequeño niño de unos 5 años

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?"-Pregunto Ash

"Que yo este enterado tu eres el único campeón en esta región"-Dijo Citrón

"Oh, ya veo, claro"-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba la libreta y le daba su autógrafo

"Valla parece que ahora Ash es popular"-Dijo Serena bromeando

"Mira quien lo dice, la reina de Kalos"-Dijo el azabache

"Pero al menos a mi no me piden…"-Dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por una pequeña vocecita

"Disculpe señorita Serena, me daría su autógrafo"-Decía un pequeña niña

"¿Ah? Eto… claro"-Dijo Serena

"Gracias"-Dijo la niña feliz mientras se marchaba

"¿Decías?"-Se burló el azabache

"¡Oh!"-Dijo Serena mientras inflaba sus mejillas "enojada"

"Serena se ve linda hasta cuando está enojada"-Pensó el azabache mientras la veía con una tierna mirada

Este gesto no pasó inadvertido por la más pequeña del grupo qué miro esa escena mientras sonreía al ver lo obvio que eran sus amigos.

Pues cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía notar lo que sentían el uno por el otro pues Citrón, Bonnie, Grace, Delia, Miette, Tierno, Shauna, Trovato, el profesor Oak , Ciprés, hasta Gary que lo visito un día y en instantes se percató de ambos, en fin todos eran conscientes de los sentimientos de la peli-miel desde el comienzo pero nunca se imaginaron que el despistado chico azabache desarrollaría ese mismo sentimiento y lo haría notorio cada vez más hasta el punto de hacerlo obvio, pero como si de una broma se tratase el amor los volvió tontos causando que ninguno se percatara del sentimiento del otro impidiendo que alguno de los dos diere ese anhelado primer paso.

Y es aquí donde nuestra historia se sitúa como Ash campeón de Kalos y Serena reina de Kalos en donde nuestros héroes toman un merecido descanso en la Ciudad de fluxus mientras se dirigen a ciudad luminalia para celebrar a lo grande con el profesor Ciprés.

"¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?"-Pregunto el azabache mientras salían del centro pokémon

"No lo sé, tal vez debamos dar una vuelta y luego decidirnos"-Dijo Citrón

"¿Qué les parece si vamos a esta tienda de vestidos que encontré?"-Dijo Serena mientras mostraba su poke-nav

"Si, Bonnie quiere ir también"-Grito la pequeña rubia emocionada

"No lo sé, mmmm…. Déjame pensarlo"-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba una pose pensativa

"Vamos Ash, di que sí…"-Dijo Serena poniendo ojos tiernos

"Claro, como puedo decirte a ti que no"-Dijo el azabache sonriendo mientras rascaba su nariz nervioso

"Gracias"-Dijo Serena sonrojada-"Cuando sonríe así hace latir muy rápido mi corazón, me hace sentir especial"-Pensó Serena

Nuestros héroes se encaminaron hacia la famosa tienda de vestidos aunque en el camino una que otra persona se acercaba a nuestra pareja favorita para pedirles autógrafos y fotos, Serena hervía de celos cuando algunas chicas trataban de coquetear con el azabache aunque este no se diera cuenta así que ella muy "casual" lo hablaba tiernamente para que continuaran su camino a lo cual un muy obediente Ash aceptaba felizmente pues se trataba de SU Serena, con el azabache era la misma historia odia profundamente como se quedaban viendo a Serena, odiaba como ella les sonreía, odiaba que la abrazaran para tomarse fotos así que él intervenía tomándola de la mano para continuar su recorrido con una peli-miel más roja que un tomate, esto se repetía una y otra vez haciendo notar lo obvio de sus celos el uno por el otro comenzando a originar rumores sobre un noviazgo entre ambos.

En fin, después de tantos tiernos inconvenientes lograron llegar a la tienda de vestido al entrar automáticamente a Serena y Bonnie se le trasformaron los ojos en estrellas mientras observaban cada vestido con lujo de detalle.

"Parece que esto les hace feliz"-Dijo Citrón

"Si, es bueno verlas así de emocionadas"-Dijo Ash-"Me gusta ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Serena, la hace ver aún más linda"-pensaba el azabache mientras observaba a Serena.

Serena volteo a ver al azabache y observo que la miraba ella sonrió feliz mientras le hacia una seña para que se acercara a ver vestidos con ella a lo cual aceptó gustoso el azabache pues ¿Quién le dice que no a la chica que te gusta?, el azabache veía los vestidos que Serena le mostraba y le explicaba de que diseñador eran y en que ocasiones se podían usar, cuando de repente se les acerco un trabajador.

"Buen día, bienvenido a Vestidos de Fluxus donde tenemos los mejores vestidos de la región con colaboración de Valeria de ciudad Romantis, mi nombre es Ikki un placer"-Dijo el empleado

"Yo soy Ash"-Dijo el azabache

"Soy Serena"-Dijo la peli-miel

"Yo soy Bonnie y él es mi hermanito…"-Dijo la pequeña del grupo

"Un placer soy Citrón"-Dijo el rubio mayor

"No puedo creerlo, son el campeón y la reina de Kalos junto al líder de gimnasio de ciudad luminalia y su pequeña hermana, oh genial es todo un honor tenerlos aquí"-Dijo Ikki

"No es para tanto"-Dijo Ash con pena

"¿Les gustaría un recorrido por la tienda?"-Dijo el empleado

"Claro"-Dijeron todos a unísono

"Genial, pasen por aquí"-Dijo Ikki empezando el recorrido

-Empezando el recorrido-

"Aquí es donde se toman las ideas creativas para que según la estación del año se diseñe ropa adecuada"-Dijo Ikki

"Genial, todos los diseños se ven lindos"-Dijo Serena observando los bocetos

"Y por aquí es donde diseñamos vestidos para todo clase de eventos sociales, desde 15 años hasta bodas, de hecho tenemos un servicio en el cual estamos autorizados a casar a las personas"-Dijo Ikki

"¿Entonces pueden llevar a cabo una boda?"-Dijo Citrón

"Claro, nosotros podemos hacerlo, solo tendrían que firmar ambas personas aquí en esta hoja junto a un testigo y con nuestro sello de aprobación que tenemos aquí estarían formalmente casados, algunos hasta nos dejan sus hojas donde poco a poco va sellando mi compañero, como pueden ver hay varias hojas que sellar"-Dijo Ikki señalando la torre de hojas que se sellarían ese día

"Oh una boda que lindo"-Dijo Serena imaginaba algo así para ella y su azabache cosa que causo un sonrojo masivo en su rostro

"Así que casados, eso me da una idea"-Susurro Bonnie que comenzaba a jalar a su hermano de la camisa

"¿Que pasa Bonnie?"-Pregunto Citrón

"Hermanito, tengo una idea para que Ash y Serena estén juntos, necesito que los distraigas"-susurro Bonnie

"¿Segura que funcionara?"-Pregunto Citrón

"Tan segura como que tu próximo invento también explotara"-Dijo Bonnie

"Valla, entonces si es muy seguro, ok me apunto"-Dijo Citrón

Mientras Citrón distraía a la parejita y el empleado, Bonnie muy ágilmente se infiltraba hacia donde estaban las hojas de matrimonio, tomando uno y acercándose primero al azabache.

"Ash, puedes firmar aquí"-Dijo Bonnie inocentemente

"¿Ah? Claro, porque no"-Dijo Ash despreocupado mientras firmaba sin leer

"Gracias"-Dijo Bonnie mientras le quitaba la hoja rápidamente para que no la leyera-"Ash era el más fácil ahora mi hermanito"-Pensó Bonnie

"Hermanito, ¿puedes firmar esto? Sin leerlo porque arruinarías el plan"-Dijo Bonnie

"¿Pero porque?"-Pregunto Citrón

"Si lo firmas sin leer te dejare de buscar novia por 3 días"-Dijo Bonnie

"Una semana y trato hecho"-Dijo Citrón estrechando la mano en señal de aprobación con su hermana

"Bien, gracias hermanito"-Dijo Bonnie-"Ahora la más difícil será Serena, pero tengo una idea"-Pensó Bonnie

"¿Ash no crees que serena se vería linda en un vestido de novia?"-Dijo Bonnie "inocentemente"

"¡Claro!, ella se ve bien con todo lo que se ponga"-Dijo Ash rápidamente sin percatarse de lo que había dicho

"¿Enserio lo crees Ash?"-Pregunto Sonrojada Serena

"¡Claro!"-Afirmo seguro el azabache

"Bien esta es mi oportunidad"-Pensó Bonnie mientras se acercaba a Serena

"Serena, puedes firmar aquí"-Dijo Bonnie

"dijo que me vería linda, ¿Ah?.. Claro"-Dijo Serena aun perdida en las palabras de Ash

"Bien, ahora solo falta el sello"-Dijo Bonnie

Bonnie se acercó a donde estaba la torre de hojas por sellar y coloco la de Ash y Serena entre ellas sin que el empleado se diera cuenta, para después regresar rápidamente a donde estaban todos aun hablando hasta que…

"Oh cielos esto sí que merece el sello de aprobación"-Dijo el empleado que ponía los sellos ganándose la mirada de todos

"¿De qué hablas?"-Dijo Ikki

"De esto, tengan y Felicidades"-Dijo el empleado dándole una hoja a Ash y Serena

"Estando presentes el día de hoy blah blah….. Por la autoridad que me es concedida por blah blah… hago valido el matrimonio entre Ash y Serena de Ketchum…"-Leyó el azabache dejando a todos en blanco

"¿Ma…matrimonio?"-Dijo Serena mientras se sonrojaba y le salía humo de su cabeza y oídos (estilo anime) XD

"Bonnie, cuando me pediste ayuda nunca imagine que sería esto"-Dijo Citrón en shock

"Pero hermanito ellos se ven felices"-Dijo Bonnie señalando a la ahora pareja de casados

Cabe destacar que el rostro de Ash era de absoluta sorpresa aunque poco a poco cambio a una sonrisa, pues contrabajo y había descubierto lo que es estar enamorado, el noviazgo, las citas junto a todo lo básico que le instruyo Gary en una pequeña platica y ahora estaba formalmente casado con Serena, bien sabía lo que era el matrimonio y todo eso pero una cosa es planearlo detalladamente y otra es enterarte que en menos de 10 minutos está casado con la chica que te gusta que ni siquiera sabe que estás enamorado de ella y peor aún ni son novios, esto era lo que tenía en shock al azabache, por otro lado Serena estaba igual o peor, miles de pensamientos le venían a la cabeza, estaba más sonrojada que nunca con una sonrisa tierna al tan solo pensar que legalmente era Serena de Ketchum, esto también causaba que su corazón latiera muy rápido y una inmensa felicidad invadiera su pecho pero volvió a la realidad ¿Qué tal si Ash no pensaba igual?, lo que ella no sabía que Ash estaba igual o más feliz que ella aunque no se le notara.

"¿Y ahora qué?"-Pregunto confundido el azabache

"¿Se puede anular?"-Pregunto Citrón

"Que diga que no, que diga que no"-Rogaba a Arceus Ash

"Que no se anule, que no se anule"-Pensaba Serena

"Lamento decirles que no se puede"-Dijo Ikki

"¡Si!"-Dijeron sin pensar al unísono la pareja ahora casada

"¿Qué?"-Dijo Citrón al ver tan rara reacción

"Digo que ¿Por qué no?"-Disimulo el azabache

"El acta matrimonial es como un contrato, ¿Pueden leer las letras chiquitas?"-Dijo Ikki

"Este documento solo se puede anular hasta después de un año en caso de que ambas partes estén de acuerdo"-Dijo Serena mientras leía las letras chiquitas

"¿Por qué todos están tan tensos? Acaso no era obvio pues ellos están saliendo ¿Verdad?"-Susurro Ikki a Citrón

"Es algo complicado"-Dijo Citrón suspirando

"¡Si! Estarán juntos todo un año"-Dijo Bonnie feliz

"¡Bonnie!"-Dijo Citrón llamando la atención de su hermano

"¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo?"-Dijo inocentemente Bonnie

"Pues todo esto es tu culpa, metiste a Ash y Serena en un problema muy delicado"-Dijo Citrón

"Ya, ya tranquilo Citrón no pasa nada"-Dijo Ash tranquilizando a su rubio amigo

"Si así es, hasta ahora solo lo sabemos nosotros por eso no hay problema"-Dijo Serena

"Por nosotros no se preocupen, guardaremos el secreto de su amor"-Dijo Ikki

"Gra…gracias"-Dijeron sonrojados Ash y Serena

"Aunque sea hay que darle un castigo a Bonnie"-Dijo Citrón autoritario como hermano mayor

"Eso déjamelo a mí, de castigo te llevare a una cafetería y…"-Dijo Ash con voz aterradora

"¿Y?"-Pregunto asustada Bonnie

"Y te invitare a comer todo el helado que quieras"-Dijo el azabache

"Así es jovencita, también todo el pastel que quieras"-Dijo Serena "severamente"

"¡Hey! Eso no es ningún castigo"-Reclamo Citrón

"¿Enserio? Es que soy pésimo dando castigos jaja"-Dijo Ash mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello

"Lo mejor será ir al centro pokémon y pensarlo con calma"-Dijo Serena

"Tienes razón, lo mejor será tomarnos un buen tiempo para pensarlo"-Dijo Ash apoyando a Serena-"Que raro pensé que Serena estaría incomoda con esta situación pero parece ¿Feliz?, no, no Ash no te hagas ilusiones"-Pensaba el azabache

"Ash me apoyo, pensé que gritaría como loco pero está muy tranquilo, ¿Sera que…? No no creo, no debo de ilusionarme"-Pensaba Serena

"Tienen razón, entonces vámonos"-Dijo Citrón

"Ves hermanito, funciono ninguno de los dos está enojado"-Susurro Bonnie

"Tienes razón se ven tan tranquilos, ¿Sera que ya se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos?"-Dijo Citrón

"Parece que no, pero poco a poco lo van notando"-Dijo Bonnie

"¿Qué estamos notando?"-Pregunto Ash que solo había escuchado parte de la conversación

"Que, que parece que lloverá, es mejor apurarnos a ir al centro pokémon"-Dijo Citrón

"Es verdad, mi hermanito tiene razón jaja"-Dijo Bonnie nerviosa

Al salir de la tienda de vestidos nuestros héroes caminaban por las calles de Fluxus cada uno sumergido en su mundo, el rubio mayor trataba de encontrar una solución o el método de inventar una máquina del tiempo para detener el plan loco de Bonnie, la pequeña del equipo iba feliz de haber unido a sus grandes amigos en sagrado matrimonio pero sin imaginar la magnitud de lo que había provocado, al fin de cuentas fue algo bueno ¿No?, Ash iba pensando por primera vez en algo que no fuera batallas pokémon , él tenía muchas emociones encontrada, enojado pues ya estaba casado y sin haberle dicho primero sus sentimientos a la peli-miel, feliz porque ahora de cierta forma estaba más cercano a SU Serena, confundido porque no sabía que hacer, preocupado por el que pasaría si la gente se entera, por él no importaba pero no le gustaba la idea de que hablaran cosas malas de Serena, en fin, Serena iba con el acta de matrimonio en sus manos leyéndolo una y otra vez pues era un sueño del cual no quería despertar aunque compartía los sentimientos encontrados con el azabache pues sentía ese vacío en su "relación" aún no definida porque no eran novios, no habían tenido citas y ahora estaban casados sin ni siquiera saber los sentimientos del uno al otro, todo esto fue interrumpido cuando….

"Muy buenos días soy su reportera Stella y estoy aquí en la ciudad Fluxus tras una nota sobre el supuesto romance entre el campeón de Kalos Ash Ketchum y la nueva reina del performance Serena, según testigos deben estar por aquí… esperen estamos de suerte están ahí"-Dijo la reportera mientras señalaba a la pandilla y se acercaba a ellos

"Estamos aquí en la ciudad de Fluxus con nada más y nada menos que el campeón y la reina de Kalos, ¿Es verdad que ustedes están saliendo? ¿Están en una cita?, esto es tan romántico"-Dijo la reportera

"¿Cita?"-Dijo Ash sonrojado

"¿Sa…saliendo?"-Articulo como pudo la pobre Serena que estaba avergonzada

"Oh vamos, para nadie es secreto que están saliendo, siempre están juntos, ninguno tiene alguna otra relación, y hay información de buena fuente que lo puede confirmar"-Dijo Stella

"Miette"-Susurro Serena recordando a la culpable de dicha información

"Gary"-Dijo entre dientes Ash

"¿Entonces es verdad?"-Dijo Stella

"Bueno verán lo que sucede es que…"-Dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte brisa que logro arrebatar el acta de matrimonio de manos de Serena cayendo en manos de Stella

"Oh se te cayo esto, ¿Qué es?, Estando presentes el día de hoy blah blah….. Por la autoridad que me es concedida por blah blah… hago valido el matrimonio entre Ash y Serena de Ketchum…"-Termino de leer Stella a la cámara

1…

2…

3…

"¡KYAA!"- Grito la Reportera

"Esto se volverá un problema"-Dijo Citrón

"Como oyeron en exclusiva, ellos no solo estaban saliendo si no que ahora están casados"-Dijo Stella la reportera

"¿Es esto cierto?"-Dijo la reportera

"Bueno pues si pero…"-Dijo Ash sin lograr terminar su frase

"El mismo campeón de Kalos nos lo ha confirmado"-Dijo la reportera

"¿Cuándo será su boda por la iglesia?"-Pregunto la reportera

"No espere lo que sucede es que en 1 año…"-Dijo Serena en su vano intento de explicar las cosas

"En un año será la boda por la iglesia, esto ha sido en exclusiva"-Dijo la reportera

"Equipo Team Back"-Grito Ash

(*Nota: Team Back es cuando todos se reúnen en círculo a intercambiar ideas en secreto, como los jugadores de futbol*)

"La reportera ya lo ha regado como pólvora"-Dijo Citrón

"Todo Kalos ya debe de saberlo"-Dijo Ash

"No solo Kalos, esa televisora es muy famosa en otras regiones"-Dijo Citrón

"Es verdad Bonnie siempre ve el programa"-Dijo Bonnie

"Bien solo nos queda seguirle el juego a la reportera para salir rápidamente de esto"-Dijo Ash decidido

"¿Estás seguro?"-Pregunto Serena sorprendida

"Claro, no todos los días te puedes casar con la linda reina de Kalos"-Dijo el azabache sonrojando a Serena

"Pues tampoco todos los días te casa con el valiente campeón de Kalos"-Dijo Serena haciendo feliz a Ash por su comentario

"Bien, bien escenas románticas para después, ahora salgamos de esta"-Dijo Citrón sonrojando a la pareja

"Bien estamos listos, pregunta lo que quieras"-Dijo Ash

"¿Cuándo se casaron? ¿Sus familias lo saben?"-Pregunto Stella

"Nos casamos hoy y no, nuestras familias no lo saben es sorpresa"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Por qué tan jóvenes? ¿Qué esperan para el futuro?"- Pregunto la reportera

"Porque estamos muy enamorados, y para el futuro esperamos vivir felizmente con una familia completa"-Dijo Serena un poco sonrojada

"¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? ¿Esto afectara en sus carreras como el ahora campeón y la nueva reina?"-Dijo Stella

"¿Hijos? Me gustarían dos, un niño y una niña"-Dijo el azabache feliz como si de verdad lo considerara cierto- "y sobre nuestras metas no, no afectara en nada pues nos apoyaremos mutuamente, ahora si me permiten mi esposa y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, gracias"-Dijo Ash tomando de la mano a una muy sonrojada Serena mientras se marchaba

"Primero me dijo linda, después parecía que de verdad disfrutaba hablar del futuro y ahora me llamo su esposa y me tomo de la mano… ¿Sera que…?"-Pensaba Serena

"Jaja me deje llevar, ojala Serena no se sienta incomoda, tal vez exagere pero realmente estoy feliz"-Pensó el azabache

"¿Crees que estuvo bien todo lo que dijiste?"-Pregunto Citrón

"Claro, ¿Qué podría pasar?"-Dijo el azabache

"Ash, ya no está la reportera tal vez debería soltar a Serena"-Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa picara

"¿Ah? ¡Oh! Lo siento Serena se sentía tan cálido…bueno se sentía bien…. Lo que quiero decir es que no me di cuenta perdón"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"No te pre…preocupes"-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa tierna al ver el nerviosismo de Ash

La sonrojada pareja y el par de rubios se dirigieron al centro pokémon ante la mirada de toda la ciudad que ahora ya conocían la GRAN noticia, Serena recibía miradas de celos por parte de las féminas y Ash recibía miradas asesinas por parte de los chicos, al llegar al centro pokémon tuvieron que entrar por la parte de atrás pues había una multitud esperando a la entrada así que para no hacer escandalo entraron por la puerta trasera.

"Genial, ahora ya no podemos ni entrar ni salir del centro pokémon con tranquilidad"-Dijo Ash

"Ni caminar por la ciudad en paz"-Dijo Serena

"Lo siento de verdad chicos, si no le hubiera hecho caso a Bonnie esto no estaría pasando"-Dijo Citrón

"No te preocupes, es divertido hasta cierto punto"-Dijo Ash

"¿Hasta cierto punto?"-Pregunto Serena curiosa

"Si, las miradas asesinas por parte de todos los chicos de la ciudad no cuenta"-Dijo Ash con una gota de sudor en la frente

"Te entiendo, todas me quedan viendo igual"-Dijo Serena suspirando

"¿Por qué? En mi caso lo entiendo eres una performance y seria el sueño de todo chico estar casado con alguien linda como tú"-Dijo Ash

Esas palabras hicieron profundamente feliz a Serena pues ella sabía que el azabache lo dijo de corazón ya que él es demasiado sincero y transparente, que la considere linda era maravilloso, ella pensaba que solo la veía como amiga, como una más entre todas sus compañeras de viaje, pero no, ese comentario la hizo notar que el la ve como mujer, como alguien especial y eso inundaba su corazón de felicidad.

"¿Enserio piensas eso?"-Pregunto Serena sorprendida

"Claro"-Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa

"Gracias, aunque tú no te menosprecies eres un gran entrenador, eres valiente, amas a los pokémon como nadie más y además eres… lindo"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Gra...gracias"-Dijo Ash mientras rascaba su nariz nervioso

"Disculpen pero tienen más de 60 llamadas perdidas, 16 de Kanto, 8 de johto, 12 de Hoenn, 14 de Sinnoh, 10 de Unova y 12 de Kalos, la mayoría son para el campeón Ash"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"¿Cuántas personas conoces Ash?"-Pregunto Citrón

"Ash es popular, ¡Sí!"-Grito Bonnie feliz

"Oh por dios, esto será muy cansado"-Dijo Ash al pensar todas esas llamadas

"De las 12 llamadas de Kalos, 8 son de la reina de Kalos"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Gracias enfermera Joy, nosotros nos encargamos, lamentamos las molestias"-Dijo Serena

"No se preocupen, por cierto también llegaron todas estas cartas"-Dijo la enfermera sacando 2 sacos de cartas

"La más grande es para Ash y la otra para Serena"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"¿Qué son todas estas cartas?"-Pregunto Ash sorprendido

"Según entiendo son cartas amenazadoras… Bueno los dejo, por cierto ¡Felicidades!"-Dijo la enfermera Joy con su enorme sonrisa

"No sé qué me da más miedo, las cartas de amenaza o que la enfermera lo diga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro"-Dijo Ash asustado

"Tienes razón"-Dijo Serena igual de asustada

"Bien abriré una, "Querido campeón de Kalos Ash Ketchum, al enterarme que te casaste con la linda reina de Kalos solo me queda decirte una cosa, Vete mucho a ******** y ********* por *******, Gracias" "-Termino de leer Ash que estaba palido

"¿QUE?"-Pregunto Serena

"Es lo mismo que me pregunto, solo trae escrito puros asteriscos no le entiendo que dice, que valla ¿A dónde? ¿A una batalla pokémon? No le entiendo"-Dijo Ash confundido

"También yo abriré una: "Serena, ¿Qué tal? Me entere que te casaste con Ash avanzaste demasiado con él, y como regalo de bodas te mando la siguiente foto que te encantara, Att: Miette" "-Termino de leer Serena para luego ver la foto adjunta

En la foto se podía ver a Ash al pie de un rio lavando su rostro mientras estaba con sus mismos pantalones de siempre pero esta vez sin camisa dejando ver su torso ligeramente marcado mientras gotas resbalaban por sus músculos causando una captura Sexy.

Serena estaba asombrada, Ash de verdad se veía como todo un modelo en aquella foto, al verla solo pudo sonrojarse mientras guardaba la foto en su bolsillo discretamente.

"¿Qué foto te envió?"-Pregunto Ash

"¿Foto? A si, la foto de… del ultimo performance que hicimos, si de eso"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Ya veo, bueno creo que las "lindas" cartas las leeremos después ahora hay que responder a todas la llamadas que nos hicieron"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Tienes razón, pero primero nuestras madres"-Dijo Serena igual de nerviosa

"Empecemos por la tuya"-Dijo el azabache

La pareja ya se encontraba en un videoteléfono donde habían decidido dar la cara los dos y explicar la situación, las amistades de Serena no eran problema pues se reducían a solo la región de Kalos pero las de Ash era otra historia pues tenía que hablar con gente de 6 regiones distintas y seria todo un problema explicárselo a todos.

Pero antes que todos iba la madre de Serena primero y ella estaba nerviosa por el cómo reaccionaría su madre, ¿Se enojaría mucho? ¿Le disgustaría la idea? ¿Se apiadaría de Ash?, con pulso tembloroso empezó a marcar el número de la casa de su madre, cada número hacia que su corazón se acelerara y se pusiera más nerviosa hasta que sintió algo cálido que le brindo seguridad y tranquilidad y eso era ni más ni menos que el azabache que sostenía su mano firmemente mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban.

"Tranquila yo estaré a tu lado"-Dijo Ash dándole el valor para presionar el ultimo numero

La video-llamada empezó y no tardo ni 10 segundos en aparecer en la pantalla la madre de Serena con un semblante serio

"Hola mama"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"¿Hola? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?"-Dijo Grace en tono serio

"Veraz mama lo que pasa es que…"-Dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida

"Lo que paso es que tuviste otro de tus caprichitos ¿No es así?"-Dijo Grace

"No lo que sucede es que…"-Dijo Serena que no termino su oración de nuevo así que se resignó con tristeza y bajo su rostro aguantando sus profundas ganas de llorar

"Lo que sucede es que no te basto con tu capricho de ser performance y abandonar todo el entrenamiento que te había dado si no que ahora resulta que emprendes un "Viaje" para encontrar tu "sueño" pero resulta que terminaste casada y con ¿Quién? Con un mal entrenador que se la pasa de región en región para…"-Dijo Grace pero esta vez fue ella la interrumpida pero no por Serena

"Que no soy un buen entrenador es verdad, que me la paso de región en región también es cierto pero lo hago con el fin de ser más y más fuerte, puede decir de mi lo que quiera, pero que hable así de su propia hija, de Serena, no lo puedo tolerar, usted no ha estado con ella día y noche viendo como mejora sus presentaciones hasta el mínimo detalle para que salga perfecto, usted no ha estado presente con ella en el escenario dándole ánimos y calmando sus nervios, perdóneme señora pero creo que no tiene el derecho para opinar sobre lo que ella hace así que…Perdón"-Dijo Ash disgustado hasta que vio a Grace y a Serena sorprendidas así que decidió callar pensando que había hablado de mas

"Ash"-Susurro sorprendida Serena pues vio al azabache molesto como pocas veces

"Bien, suficiente… Pasaste la prueba veo con alegría que encontraste un buen chico Serena, eso me hace feliz, así que apruebo este matrimonio aunque me hubiera gustado que me invitaran y no lo hicieran en secreto"-Dijo Grace con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Gracias mama"-Dijo Serena contenta

"Si gracias de verdad y lamento lo de antes"-Dijo Ash feliz

"No te preocupes muchacho, me alegra que defiendas los sueños de mi hija, bueno los dejo… por cierto a partir de ahora dime suegra, nos vemos luego vengan a visitarme"-Dijo Grace despidiéndose mientras guiñaba el ojo

-Fin de la llamada-

Ash y Serena se quedaron viendo el uno al otro durante unos segundo…1…2…3… hasta que se dieron cuenta que no les salió como esperaban

"Creo que no aclaramos nada"-Dijo Serena

"Nos dejamos llevar, creo que no lo estamos manejando bien jajaja"-Rio el azabache causando una sonrisa en la peli-miel

"Creo que si jaja, bien ahora sigue tu mamá"-Dijo Serena

"Bien, creo que será más fácil si no me pongo nervioso"-Dijo Ash marcando el numero

"Ash hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué se siente ser campeón?"-Dijo Delia feliz respondiendo al video-llamada

"MAMÁ ME CASE CON SERENA"-Dijo Ash torpemente por los nervios que lo mataban

"…"-Delia lo miraba sorprendida con la boca abierta

"Ash, creo que lo hubieras dicho con más delicadeza tal vez ella no vio el programa"-Susurro Serena

"¿Tú crees?, es que me puse nervioso… ¿Mamá estas bien?"-Pregunto Ash a Delia que seguía sin habla

"Que emoción, y yo pensé que eran puros chismes pero es verdad, hay mi muchachito ya creció, ¿Ella es Serena de la que tanto me hablas?"-Dijo Delia feliz

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Serena"-Dijo Serena educadamente

"Hijo que preciosas esposa te conseguiste"-Dijo Delia alegre

"Verdad que si"-Dijo Ash de nuevo dejándose llevar

"Mi hijo siempre me habla maravillas de ti, que si conseguiste tu primera llave, cuando atrapaste tu primer pokémon, lo duro que luchas por tu sueño, lo linda que te ves en el escenario"-Dijo Delia

"¿Todo eso dice de mí?"-Dijo Serena sorprendida y sonrojada

"Así es querida y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me alegra que tú seas la elegida, espero pronto vengan a visitarme"-Dijo Delia

"Claro mamá, cuando pase todo esto iremos para haya"-Dijo el azabache sonrojado por lo anterior

"Eso espero, nos vemos hijo, Serena lo dejo a tu cuidado"-Dijo la madre de Ash

"Claro, yo me encargo"-Dijo Serena sonriendo

"Nos vemos hijo, y felicidades"-Dijo Delia terminando así la llamada

-Fin de la llamada-

"Creo que tampoco nos fue bien jaja"-Dijo Ash cansado

"Tienes razón ¿Ahora quien sigue?"-Dijo Serena preparándose para el siguiente

"¿El profesor Oak? De seguro Gary estará ahí también"-Dijo Ash contento empezando a marcar

"Ellos son muy importantes para ti ¿verdad?"-Dijo Serena

"Claro, aunque nunca se lo he dicho a alguien la verdad es que el profesor Oak es como un abuelo para mí, y Gary aparte de ser mi mejor amigo y rival también es como un hermano"-Dijo el azabache

"¡Oh me vas hacer llorar! Veo que el matrimonio hablando a las personas"-Dijo Gary

"Gary"-Dijo Ash molesto entre dientes

"Tranquilos muchacho, van a incomodar a Serena"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Profesor ¿Cómo ha estado?"-Pregunto Serena

"Muy bien, aunque ustedes deben de estar mejor, felicidades"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Te lo dije Ash, ella era ideal para ti, es la única que te soporta como eres aparte por todo lo que me habías contado a ella la a… en fin Felicidades"-Dijo Gary guardando silencio a mitad de la frase por que vio el rostro del azabache que decía "Si hablas de más te mato"

"Gracias"-Dijo la peli-miel

"Bueno gracias por sus felicitaciones, ¡Oh! Se va la señal, estoy pasando por un túnel…."-Dijo el azabache

"Ash no seas idiota estas en un centro pokémon y te estoy viendo…"-Dijo Gary

"¿Que?.. No te oigo hay interferencia….Gary….Idiota….Adiós"-Dijo el azabache antes de colgar

"Ash eres un…"-Fin de la llamada

"Bueno y con eso tachamos dos más en la lista"-Dijo el azabache ignorando por completo el hecho de que le colgó a Gary

"Si, dos más con lo que no aclaramos nada, ¿Quién sigue?"-Dijo Serena suspirando

"El siguiente tal vez sea un poco extraño así que no te preocupes"-Dijo Ash recordando a su moreno amigo

"¿Quién es?"-Pregunto Serena

"Es Brock, el me acompaño por varias regiones, era líder de gimnasio en Kanto pero ahora estudia para ser doctor pokémon"-Dijo el azabache

"Valla parece alguien normal"-Dijo Serena sorprendida

"Ya lo veraz ahora"-Dijo Ash comenzando a marcar

"Hola, habla Brock"-Dijo el moreno

"Brock, ¿Cómo has estado?, habla Ash"-Dijo el azabache

"¡Ash! Condenado muchacho ¿Cómo es eso que te casaste? Cuando ni siquiera has tenido la más mínima idea sobre las mujeres, nunca te interesaron y aun así ahora tienes una esposa, ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Funcionara con la enfermera Joy o la oficial Jenny?"-Dijo Brock mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más a la pantalla

"Tranquilo Brock… primero que nada te presento a Serena"-Dijo Ash

"Hola Brock"-Dijo Serena sonriendo

"¡Que celos! No solo estas casado si no que tu esposa es una hermosa chica"-Dijo Brock mientras mordía un pañuelo

"Gracias…Supongo"-Dijo Serena con una gotita en la frente

"¿Y qué le viste a este muchachón distraído?"-Dijo Brock curioso

"Bueno sé que es distraído pero es amable, ama a sus pokémon, es un excelente entrenador y nunca se da por vencido"-Dijo Serena

"Ya veo, ¿Y tú Ash que te hizo dejar de ser distraído amigo mío?"-Dijo Brock

"Eres cruel a veces ¿Sabias?, bueno pues ella es muy amable con todos, nunca se enoja por las idioteces que hago, se preocupa por mí, me apoya en cada paso que doy y a lo que se refiere de su sueño es persistente y nunca se rinde"-Dijo el azabache

"Ya veo, ya veo… Así que mientras tu estas feliz un sufre y sufre, ¿sabes cuantas enfermeras Joy y oficiales Jenny me han rechazado? Y de repente me entero que…."-Decia Brock sin parar mientras nuestra pareja favorita lo observaba en silencio y con una gotita de sudor estilo anime

"¿Esta bien?"-Pregunto Serena incomoda

"Es normal en él, pero ya sé cómo controlarlo…Oie brock ¿Adivina a quien me encontré por aquí en Kalos?"-

"Y luego me entere que tu estaba… ¿A quién?"-Pregunto Brock curioso

"A la profesora Ivy ¿Por cierto que paso con ella?"-Dijo el azabache

"¡No quiero hablar de eso!...Entonces Felicidades y adiós"-Dijo Brock llorando en un rincón mientras terminaba la llamada

"Y así controlas a Brock "-Dijo Ash

"Es una persona muy peculiar"-Dijo Serena con una gotita estilo anime

"Así es brock, ¿Enserio soy distraído?"-Pregunto Ash curioso

"Solo un poco, pero eso es lindo"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Jejeje, por cierto gracias por no enojarte conmigo por ser distraído y todo eso"-Reía Ash mientras se rascaba la nariz nervioso

"Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo"-Dijo Serena guiñando el ojo

"Ves por eso te quiero"-Dijo Ash por inercia

"¿Eh?"-Pregunto en shock Serena

"Que ahora que hacemos, si eso, jajaja… ¡No puede ser!"-Dijo el azabache mientras veía la pantalla

"¿Qué pasa?"-Pregunto preocupada Serena

"3 Llamadas al mismo tiempo y son de distintas regiones"-Dijo Ash asustado

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"-Pregunto Serena

"Eso significa una sola cosa…. ¡Estoy muerto!"-Dijo el azabache asustado

"Creo que exageras, mira podemos contestas las tres en una sola video-llamada para ahorrar tiempo"-Dijo Serena activando el modo multi-llamada

La pantalla se dividió en 4 en donde en 3 de ellas se podían ver a 3 chicas, 1 peli-naranja, otra castaña con un pañuelo en la cabeza y la última peli-azul con un gorro y un piplup todas con rostros serios, y en la otra parte de la pantalla se podía observar a nuestros héroes, Serena se encontraba sorprendida pues no espero que fueran chicas las que hablaras y por otro lado Ash se encontraba asustado pues era el único que conocía de lo que eran capaz esas tres chicas y sería peor enfrentarlas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Hola?"-Dijo Ash aun asustado

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir Ash Ketchum?"-Dijo la peli-naranja

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?"-Dijo la castaña

"Es verdad, no creí que nos escondieras algo así"-Dijo la peli-azul

"¿Quiénes son Ash?"-Pregunto Serena con un ligero toque de celos

"Claro te las presento, ellas son mi muerte segura"-Dijo el azabache

"Eso es muy cruel Ash"-Dijo la peli-azul

"Está bien, la peli-naranja es Misty, líder de gimnasio en Kanto y mi compañera de viaje de Kanto, Islas naranjas y Johto, odia los pokémon tipo insecto y siempre me gritaba"-Dijo el azabache

"¡Ketchum!, Hola tú debes ser Serena, mucho gusto"-Dijo Misty después de reclamarle al azabache

"La chica castaña es May, coordinadora pokémon, hija de norman líder de gimnasio en Hoenn, me acompaño por Hoenn y por Kanto cuando desafié la batalla de la frontera, ama comer más que yo y siempre se tardaba en arreglarse"-Dijo el azabache

"Una dama siempre debe estar presentable, mucho gusto Serena"-Dijo May sonriendo

"La peli-azul es Dawn, coordinadora de Sinnoh, me acompaño por todo Sinnoh, su apodo es D.D, siempre decía que lo tenía todo bajo control cuando no era así, tardaba en arreglarse y se molestaba conmigo por apurarla-Dijo el azabache

"¡Siempre tengo todo bajo control!, Hola Serena de Ketchum"-Dijo Dawn avergonzada

"Mucho gusto soy Serena"-Dijo la peli-miel

"No deberías esas cosas ya que tú eres peor Ash"-Dijo Misty

"Es verdad"-Dijo May

"Apoyo eso"-Dijo Dawn

"La,la,la,la no escucho nada"-Dijo el azabache

"Deberías comportarte Ketchum"-Dijo Misty autoritaria

"Oblígame"-Dijo Ash retadoramente

"¡Ash!"-Dijo May reprochando

"Ahora no May"-Dijo el azabache

"Deja de comportarte como niño"-Reclamo Dawn

"Mira quien lo dice"-Respondió Ash

"Ash deberías calmarte"-Dijo Serena calmada

"Me calmare solo porque Serena me lo pidió"-Dijo Ash

"Vaya, vaya pero que obediente te has vuelto"-Dijo Misty

"Me compadezco de Serena de seguro Ash no te tiene paciencia cuando tardas en arreglarte"-Dijo May suspirando

"O cuando llegas a una ciudad nueva lo primero que quiere hacer es ir al gimnasio, nada de compras o visitar los lugares turísticos"-Dijo Dawn mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

"Siempre piensa en batallas pokémon, no tiene modales ni para cuando come"-Dijo Misty

"¿Ash de verdad te comportabas así?"-Pregunto Serena sorprendida

"¿Eh?"-Dijeron las tres chicas al unísono

"Bueno esos eran otros tiempos y pues…"-Dijo Ash siendo interrumpido a mitad

"Espera, espera, un momento ¿Cómo se comporta Ash contigo?"-Pregunto Dawn

"Pues nunca hemos discutido o enojado, cuando tardo en arreglarme el me espera sin quejarse o apurarme y eso que tardó mucho en arreglarme, cuando llegamos a una ciudad nueva siempre me pregunta si quiero ir de compras o ver el lugar antes de ir al gimnasio y recuerdo que en una ocasión hasta me ayudo a elegir mi vestido para mi performance visitamos como ¿5 tiendas?"-Dijo Serena a Ash

"Fueron 12 tiendas"-Dijo Ash recordando aquel evento

"Así, fueron 12 recuerdo que tardamos como 6 horas y hasta él se ofreció a cargar las compras, ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, aun come muy rápido"-Dijo Serena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"¿Es paciente?"-Dijo May sorprendida

"¿No fue al gimnasio primero?"-Dijo Misty en shock

"¿Te lleva de compras y aun así carga las bolsas?"-Dijo Dawn al borde de un infarto por la impresión

"¿Dije algo malo?"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"No solo lo normal"-Dijo Ash confundido por la reacción de sus amigas

"¿Solo lo normal? ¿Enserio?"-Dijo Misty

"OH vamos eso no es nada normal, de hecho no es como Ash Ketchum actuaria"-Dijo May

"Es verdad, es tan tan no tú, eres como otra persona"-Dijo Dawn

"No es verdad… bueno tal vez un poco"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Cómo se conocieron?"-Pregunto Misty

"De niños en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak donde Ash me rescato pues me perdi en el bosque"-Dijo Serena

"Y nos reencontramos en Kalos"-Dijo Ash

"¿Cómo empezaste a viajar con él?"-Pregunto Dawn

"¿Te quemo también tu bicicleta?"-Dijo May

"¿Bicicleta?, ¿Les quemaste sus bicicletas Ash"-Reclamo Serena

"Tal vez… pero con mi sueldo de campeón pronto les comprare una nueva lo prometo"-Dijo Ash justificándose

"Eso espero, ¿Entonces como decidiste viajar con él?"-Pregunto May de nuevo

"Pues lo vi en la televisión por el accidente de Garchomp reconocí que era Ash así que decidí ir a verlo cuando llegue él estaba en una batalla pokémon…"-

"Típico…"-Dijo Misty

"¿Accidente de Garchomp?"-Pregunto Dawn

"Así, solo fue que pikachu cayó desde más de 30 metros de altura del edificio más grande de la ciudad luminalia y me lance junto a él para ayudarlo jejeje"-Dijo Ash mientras reía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"No es gracioso Ash, de verdad me preocupe por ti en ese momento"-Dijo Serena molesta

"Lo siento, lo siento, mejor continua contando"-Dijo Ash

"En que me quede mm… así y lo vi en su batalla pokémon en el primer gimnasio que desafiaba en donde perdió, al final entreno mucho y logro ganar la medalla a su segundo intento, después me pregunto que tenía pensado hacer y le respondí que no lo había pensado así que me invito a viajar con él"-Dijo Serena mientras terminaba de narrar su historia

"¿Te invito a viajar con él?"-Gritaron las 3 ex compañeras del azabache

"Si"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Eres a la única que se lo ha ofrecido"-Dijo Misty asombrada

"¿Qué?"-Dijo Serena impresionada

"Es que misty me siguió porque "le debía su bicicleta", May porque era novata y le debía también una bicicleta y Dawn ella también era novata por eso nos pidió a Brock y a mi si podía viajar con nosotros"-Dijo Ash explicando

"¿Por qué a ella si la invitaste?"-Dijo Misty

"Fufufu no sé de qué hablan"-Dijo Ash silbando

"Es verdad ¿Por qué?"-Pregunto May

"Sigo sin entender…"-Dijo el azabache

"No te hagas el tonto y responde"-Dijo Dawn

"La la la la la, no escucho"-Dijo Ash mientras las ignoraba

"¡Ash!"-Dijo Misty molesta

"Ya tranquilas"-Dijo Ash empezando a enojarse

"¡Ash!"-Dijo May

"Ya, ya enserio deberían calmarse o esto terminara mal"-Dijo Ash molesto

"¡Ash!"-Dijo Dawn

"¡POR QUE ME GUSTA, POR QUE LA QUIERO, MALDICION!"-Grito Ash pero al darse cuenta de lo que grito se tapó la boca sonrojado volteando a ver a Serena que estaba impactada y muy sonrojada con sus ojos bien abiertos por la impresión

Serena sentía que el corazón se le pararía en cualquier instante o que se saldría de su pecho pues latía muy rápido, aquel chico del que estuvo enamorada desde pequeña sentía lo mismo que ella y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, sentía como las mejillas le ardía de lo sonrojada que estaba volteo a ver a las excompañeras de Ash y tenían una cara de asombro y shock, el azabache ni se diga el aún seguía con las manos tapando su boca con un ligero sonrojo y cara de sorpresa

"…"-Silencio por parte de todos hasta que…

"¿Qué?"-Gritaron las 3 chicas en pantalla

"¿Lo escuchaste verdad?"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Si"-Dijo tímidamente Serena

"Valla nunca imagine escuchar a Ash diciendo tales palabras"-Dijo Misty

"Es verdad, es muy impactante oírlo"-Dijo May

"Aunque después de todo ya están casado pero ¿Por qué parece que es la primera vez que se lo dicen?"-Dijo Dawn

"Lo siento chicas esto es MUY importante y no quiero que me interrumpan por eso las dejare en silencio"-Dijo Ash mientras apagaba el audio de la video-llamada

"Ash yo…"-Susurro Serena con la cabeza agachada

El azabache al verla así temió lo peor, imagino mil y un escenarios donde era abruptamente rechazado de dejado en la friendzone, al verla en ese estado temía el perderla ¿Qué haría el sin ella?, ¿Qué haría si al despertarse ya no ve esa dulce sonrisa y ese cálido "buenos días"?, sabía que la quería si, él lo sabía desde hace tiempo, desde que la invito a su viaje él sabía que ella era especial, que ella debería estar a su lado, cuando ella decidió su sueño por alcanzar él quiso apoyarla incondicionalmente pues su sueño era el sueño de él, él la quería y la quería tanto que hasta dolía, por eso tomo la mejor decisión de toda su vida, si todo se iba a ir al diablo él haría las cosas bien y diría lo que en verdad siente aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo

"Serena yo, bueno no sé por dónde empezar tal vez primero en pedir disculpas, uno por no recordarte cuando nos encontramos de nuevo y lo segundo por alegrarme internamente por avernos casado aunque fue por la travesura de Bonnie la verdad me hizo feliz, creo que ya no es secreto pero la verdad es que me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te volví a encontrar sabía que serias especial y poco a poco me enamoraba más de ti, no te lo dije antes porque tenía miedo, así es Ash Ketchum por primera vez tenía miedo y ese era el miedo a perderte si no sentías lo mismo por mí, y las chicas tienen razón la verdad es que puedo ser un despistado, un desorden, infantil, sin modales, desesperado, maniático a las batallas pokemon, puedo ser lo peor pero aun así eso no quita el hecho de que TEAMO"-Dijo Ash nervioso, sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Serena tenia lágrimas en los ojos y con sus manos tapaba su boca para que no se escucharan sus sollozos ante el llanto, pero no era de tristeza, era de inmensa felicidad pues aquel amor que creía no correspondido era todo lo contrario a lo que ella imaginaba pues ahí estaba él, Ash aquel que la rescato de niños, la protegió y apoyo de adolescentes estaba de pie ante ella diciéndole que la amaba tanto como ella a él, de la alegría solo pudo levantarse rápidamente y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Yo también, yo también TEAMO Ash, desde aquel día en el bosque de niños hasta ahora y siempre te amare sin dudarlo, eres la persona más especial del mundo, ¿Cómo no enamorarme cada día más de ti? Si siempre me brindas tu mejor sonrisa para decirme que todo está bien, nunca te rindes hasta el final, me apoyas en mi sueño y fuiste el primero en felicitarme y decirme que me lo merecía, es verdad yo puedo tardar horas arreglándome, puede que no sea la mejor de tus compañeras, caprichosa a veces, infantil pero eso no quita el hecho de que TEAMO"-Dijo Serena mientras terminaba el abrazo para voltear a ver a los ojos a Ash

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta sentir el delicado rose de sus suaves labios para fundirse así en un lindo y tierno primer beso que era muestra del amor que sentía el uno por el otro demostrando así el cariño que se tenían a través de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

"Yo también me alegre cuando nos casamos por la travesura de Bonnie"-Dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa al terminar el beso

"Me alegra escucharlo porque no pienso cancelarlo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado por eso, ¿Serena quieres ser mi novia?"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

"No lo sé, estoy casada en estos momentos…Claro que si quiero Ash"-Dijo Serena bromeando

"Qué bueno, aunque legalmente somos esposos jajaja"-Dijo Ash

"Creo que empezamos al revés jajaja"-Dijo Serena riendo

"Lo bueno que tu madre y la mía nos dieron permiso y no se molestaron"-Dijo Ash

"Es verdad aunque nos saltamos cosas importantes como las citas y la propuesta de matrimonio"-Dijo Serena inflando infantilmente sus mejillas (*En lo personal amo ese gesto*)

"En estos momentos soy la chica más feliz del mundo… sabes siento que olvidamos algo"-Dijo Serena abrazada a Ash

"¿Tú también? ¿Qué podrá ser? Mm.. Tal vez las chicas saben que pueda ser…"-Dijo Ash

"¡LAS CHICAS!"-Gritaron los dos mientras volvían con las chicas que estaban en mute(silencio) XD

"Chicas lo lamento"-Dijo Ash mientras volvía a ponerle sonido a la llamada

"¡Crecen tan rápido!"-Dijo Misty con lágrimas en los ojos

"Nunca imagine que Ash conociera tal sentimiento"-Dijo May limpiando sus lagrimas

"¡Ese es mi muchacho!"-Dijo Dawn con orgullosas lágrimas en su rostro

"¿Por qué lloran? ¿Qué les pasa?"-Pregunto Serena confundida

"Es que lo escuchamos todo"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Que?"-Grito la pareja sonrojada

"Si, es que Ash solo apago el sonido pero el micrófono quedo encendido y escuchamos todo"-Dijo May explicando la situación

"Bueno chicas verán yo…"-Dijo el azabache tratando de explicar la situación

"Ya,ya entendemos, como siempre eres tan idiota que dejaste que todo llegara hasta este punto"-Dijo Misty molesta

"Puede que hayas cambiado un poco pero sigues igual de insensible"-Dijo resignada May

"Es verdad pobres Serena, de seguro olvidaras las fechas importantes muy rápido"-Dijo Dawn suspirando mientras llevaba su mano a la frente

"Además lo tenemos grabado"-Dijo Misty enseñando una cámara

-Cámara-

"¡POR QUE ME GUSTA, POR QUE LA QUIERO, MALDICION!"-Decía Ash

-Fin de grabación de la cámara XD-

"Ok, ok ya entendí, ¿Qué es lo que quieren para dejarme de molestar?"-Dijo Ash yendo al grano

"Eso es fácil Ketchum, queremos la mitad de tu sueldo de campeón"-Dijo Misty

"Toda la comida que podamos comer en el mejor restaurant de la región"-Dijo May

"Ropa, mucha ropa…Y un helicóptero XD"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Enserio?"-Pregunto Ash asustado

"Claro que no idiota, lo que queremos es…"-Dijo Misty

"Organizar la boda"-Dijeron las 3 tratando de negociar

"¿Qué?, ¿bo…boda? Pero apenas Ash y yo empezamos a salir y…eto…eto"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Acepto, claro si Serena acepta también"-Dijo Ash como buen negociante

"¿eh?"-Dijo Serena confundida

"Pues ya somos novios, estamos casados y ya te dije que no quiero deshacerlo además nuestras madres están de acuerdo así que ¿Por qué no organizar una boda?"-Dijo Ash sonriendo mientras rascaba su nariz nervioso

"Entonces…está bien"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"¡Yey!"-Gritaron las 3 chicas en pantalla

"Pronto iremos a Kanto así que haya nos vemos"-Dijo Dawn

"Cierto, pronto nos veremos"-Dijo May

"Espero verlos la próxima semana aquí en Kanto o yo misma iré por ustedes ¿Entendieron?"-Dijo Misty

"Pero..pero yo tengo asuntos de campeón de liga y…"-Dijo Ash alterado

"Es verdad, yo tengo entrevistas como reina de Kalos y otros evento que…"-Dijo Serena igual de preocupada que Ash

"DIJE ¿ENTENDIERON?"-Dijo Misty con rostro aterrador

"SI SEÑORA"-Gritaron Ash y Serena como soldados

"Así me gusta, entonces nos vemos, adiós"-Dijo Misty desconectándose

"Bye parejita"-Dijo May guiñando un ojo desconectándose

"Nos vemos pronto chicos"-Dijo Dawn desconectándose

"Parece que tenemos que viajar a Kanto enseguida"-Dijo Serena

"Misty sigue dando miedo"-Dijo Ash asustado

"Tienes buenas amigas"-Dijo Serena

"No dirás lo mismo cuando veas cuanto costara la boda ellas gastan el doble que tu"-Dijo Ash con miedo

"Perdón por gastar tanto"-Dijo Serena fingiendo enojo

"Pero sabes ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y ellas?"-Dijo Ash

"¿Cuál?"-Pregunto curiosa Serena

"Que a tu eres mi linda novia y te amo"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

"¿Sabes algo? Yo también te amo"-Dijo Serena acercándose a Ash para unir sus labios en un beso

"Chicos ¿Cómo les va con las llamadassss….."-Dijo Citrón pero guardo silencio al ver que sus amigos tenían sus labios unidos

"¡Hermano mira lo logramos!"-Dijo Bonnie feliz

"¡Lamento la intromisión con permiso!"-Grito Citrón nervioso mientras tomaba a Bonnie y cerraba la puerta

"Creo que hemos causado un gran trauma en Citrón"-Bromeo Ash

"Hay que decirles lo nuestro y que hay que viajar a Kanto"-Dijo Serena riendo

"Es verdad, también le tengo que pedir permiso a tu mamá"-Dijo Ash

"¿A mi mama?"-Dijo Serena

"Si, para decirle que te llevo a Kanto, imagina si nos vamos sin avisarle"-Dijo Ash

"Es verdad es capaz de irnos a buscar y a ti pasarte un rhynhorn por encima"-Dijo Serena mientras imaginaba la escena de su novio siendo brutalmente aplastado por tal pokémon

"¿Lo dices enserio? Dime que estas bromeando… ¿Estas bromeando verdad?"-Dijo Ash asustado

"Quien sabe…"-Dijo Serena alejándose de él

Ash y Serena se encontraron con Citrón y Bonnie que después de una larga, muy larga explicación lograron aclararles sus dudas a los rubios hermanos, ahora se encontraban tranquilos tomando un café mientras planeaban sus últimos detalles para viajar a Kanto

"Entonces ahora son novios"-Dijo Citrón

"Sip"-Dijo la pareja :3

"Bueno técnicamente son esposos, pero ¿No van a deshacerlo verdad?"-Dijo Citrón

"Nop"-Dijo de nuevo la pareja

"Y ahora hasta van a organizar una boda normal que será en Kanto y nos están invitando"-Dijo Citrón

"Así es"-Dijo Serena

"¿A caso no quieres ir?"-Pregunto Ash

"Claro que no, es más hasta me parece perfecto, Bonnie nos vamos a Kanto"-Dijo Citrón

"¡Sii!"-Grito emocionada la loli

"Entonces iremos a marcarle a la mama de Serena para avisarle, antes que venga por mi con su Rhyhorn"-Dijo Ash mientras le daba un escalofrió

"¿Por qué, no entiendo?"-Dijo Citrón para ver si Serena le explicaba

"Larga historia"-Dijo Serena mientras reía internamente

"Nosotros le hablaremos a nuestro padre para avisar"-Dijo Citron

"De seguro si nos dará permiso le diré que es para buscarte una novia en Kanto hermanito"-Dijo Bonnie

"Bonnie se llevaría muy bien con Brock"-Susurro Ash

"¿Tú crees?"-Dijo Serena

Citrón y Bonnie no tuvieron ningún problema por otro lado Ash y Serena tuvieron un largo discurso sobre la "luna de miel" que según la madre se Serena era lo que ellos estaban haciendo y que no era un viaje para organizar la fiesta de la boda, después del largo discurso y con el permiso de Grace los chicos se prepararon para el viaje.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo rumbo a Kanto con todo listo.

"Qué bueno que llegamos una hora antes, los reporteros no dejaban de hacer preguntas"-Dijo Ash agitado por correr de los reporteros

"Es verdad, si hubiéramos llegado después no alcanzaríamos el vuelo"-Dijo Serena cansada

"Pero ustedes querían ser el campeón y reina de Kalos, ahora se aguantan"-Dijo Citrón

"Eres cruel"-Dijo la pareja

"Están tan enamorados que hasta se coordinan"-Dijo Bonnie

"Además ya vendimos la exclusiva de la boda"-Dijo Ash riendo

"¿Enserio?"-Dijo Serena confundida

"¡Claro!"-Dijo Ash

"¿A quién?"-Pregunto Citrón

"A quien más se la daría si no a Alexia, mira ya llego"-Dijo Ash señalando a la reportera

"Chicos lamento llegar tarde, pero no encontraba mi cámara"-Dijo Alexia

"Nosotros también acabamos de llegar"-Dijo Serena

"Oh pero es Serena de Ketchum, te dije que tu influías muy bien en Ash, sabía que terminarían juntos"-Dijo Alexia

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"-Pregunto Ash

"Nunca subestimes el instinto de una reportera, empezare el reportaje desde aquí primero entrevistare a los amigos, Citrón Bonnie me permiten unas palabras"-Dijo Alexia

"¡Si!"-Grito Bonnie

"Pero yo…yo soy malo con las cámaras"-Dijo Citrón

"No te preocupes tenemos expertos en edición por si te equivocas"-Dijo Alexia

Mientras Alexia y los hermanos rubios hacían su entrevista la joven pareja estaban sentados a lo lejos observando lo chistoso que se comportaba Citrón ante la cámara

"JAJAJA pobre Citrón"-Reía Ash

"El pobre aún no se acostumbra a ser grabado"-Dijo Serena

"¿Lista para ir a Kanto?"-Dijo Ash a su novia

"Contigo estoy lista para ir a cualquier lugar"-Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba el brazo de Ash

"Muy bien, vamos a Kanto donde nuestra aventura continua"-Grito Ash

-¿Fin?—

Hola aquí SatoSere96 :D, ya se, ya se, ustedes esperaban un capítulo de mi Fic "AMOR DIMENSIONAL" pero esta idea surgió y sinceramente no podía escribir un nuevo capítulo sin sacar esto de mi mente así que lo utilice para hacer algo nuevo para mí y así nació este One-shot que tal vez se transforme en Two-Shot todo depende de la aceptación, los reviews, el clima y mis calificaciones en la uni XD, en fin esta idea nació de un sueño algo raro y loco y pues aquí esta, mi idea era escribirlo en 3 días máximo pero se extendió a 2 semanas por que la historia me gano a mi esta vez, cada que quería terminarlo aparecía una nueva idea al final se volvió una historia de 10,000 palabras, 25 hojas, etc.. XD.

Si te quedaste a leer hasta aquí GRACIAS :D... Hago de su conocimiento que cree una fanpage en Facebook que lleva el mismo nombre que mi usuario "SatoSere96" donde podrán estar informados sobre los avances de mis próximos proyectos, podrán darme ideas, consejos, podrán saber si sigo vivo, pues ya saben que mis historias las escribimos entre todos :D

Lamento el retraso, no estaba desaparecido solo trabajaba en las sombras porque…soy BATMAN! Ok no jajajaja

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :D


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Aclaración: En Japón a la edad de 16 años ya puedes casarte, así que esto sería algo normal en el país del sol naciente :D, edades: Ash (16), Serena (16), Citrón (15), Bonnie (8). FIN!

" **¿Estamos Casados?"**

Aire fresco, verdes praderas, pokémon tranquilos en sus habitad todo esto y más en la hermosa región de Kanto aquella que acuño y vio crecer el sueño de un azabache que ahora es un maestro pokémon.

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto en ciudad celeste en donde acaba de llegar un vuelo directo desde Kalos en el cual viene el actual campeón de Kalos Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta junto a la reina de Kalos Serena que ahora porta el apellido Ketchum ¿Porque? Pues la respuesta es simple lean el capítulo 1….Bueno si no lo leyeron hay les va la explicación, ellos firmaron un acta de matrimonio por equivocación y ahora son marido y mujer este accidente afortunado fue el detonante para una hermosa confesión formando así esta bella relación, pero los recién casados no viajan solos pues los acompañan Citrón líder de gimnasio de ciudad luminalia en la región de Kalos y su pequeña hermana loli Bonnie, ellos cuatro viajaron a esta hermosa región de Kanto para visitar a la madre de Ash y organizar una gran y muy cara boda para la pareja.

"¡Espera! ¿Cara? ¿Qué tan cara?"-Dijo Ash

"Y así nuestros héroes sigue su viaje a pueblo paleta…"-

"¿Me están ignorando?"-Dijo Ash

Y así nuestros héroes siguen su viaje a pueblo paleta con total tranquilidad o eso era lo que esperaban….

"Bienvenidos a Kanto"-Dijo Ash que caminaba de la mano con Serena

"Es justo como lo recordaba"-Dijo Serena

"Valla hasta el aire se nota diferente"-Dijo Citrón

"Kanto es sorprendente"-Grito Bonnie

"Chicos, aún seguimos en el aeropuerto"-Dijo Alexia

"Jajaja es verdad, bien chicos llegamos con días de anticipación"-Dijo Ash

"Es verdad se me olvido preguntar por qué viajamos tan rápido"-Dijo Citrón

"Bueno mi muerte segura, digo mi excompañera de viaje "gentilmente" me pidió venir a Kanto en una semana o me las vería con ella y no quiero morir tan joven"-Dijo Ash con escalofríos

"¿Cómo son tus amigas Ash?"-Dijo Bonnie

"Es verdad les tengo que advertir a ustedes que tan malignas son para que puedan salvarse"-Dijo el azabache

"Ash estas exagerando"-Dijo Serena

"Claro que no, bueno Misty es la más aterradora es como un Mankey no la hagan enojar si no quieren ver al mismísimo Arceus en persona, May es aterradora si le quitan su comida es como un Snorlax y Dawn es aterradora si llegas a ensuciarla o despeinarla y su cabello se esponja con la electricidad estática si eso pasa se enoja como un chimchar"-Dijo Ash

"¿Qué dijiste Ketchum? ¿Qué soy un Mankey?"-Dijo una voz aterradora

"¿Misty?"-Dijo Ash totalmente estático

"¿Así que un Snorlax?"-Dijo una castaña

"¿May?"-Dijo el azabache empezando a temblar

"Haz hecho enojar al Chimchar equivocado"-Dijo la peli-azul

"¿Dawn?"-Dijo Ash en completo pánico

"¿Qué nos dijiste?"-Dijeron Misty/May/Dawn

"Pa ke kieres saber eso jaja Saludos"-Dijo el azabache en su vano intento de escapar con humor

"No te hagas el gracioso ketchum"-Dijo Misty

"¡Oh chicas que gusto de verlas!"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Soy la única que piensa que Ash está cambiando el tema"-Susurro Bonnie

"Vamos tranquilas chicas, ¡Miren! Les presento a mis amigos de Kalos"-Dijo el azabache

"Hola soy Bonnie y él es mi hermanito"-Dijo la pequeña loli

"Soy Citrón mucho gusto"-Dijo el rubio

"y ella es mi novia Serena"-Dijo Ash orgulloso

"Hola chicas que emoción verlas en persona"-Dijo Serena tímidamente

"Pero si es más linda en persona"-Dijo May

"Parece toda una princesa"-Dijo Dawn

"Se nota que este bobo se sacó la lotería"-Dijo Misty

"Claro pues ella es hermosa"-Dijo Ash

"Al contrario de ti que eres Irresponsable"-Dijo Misty burlándose del azabache

"Infantil"-Dijo May

"Irracional"-Dijo Dawn

"Inmortal….. ¿QUE? No estábamos jugando a quien decía palabras con la letra "I" "-Dijo inocente Bonnie ante la mirada de todos

"Son crueles"-Dijo deprimido Ash

"Vamos tranquilo Ash, todo eso es por lo que me gustas tanto"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"¿Enserio?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Claro, eso te hace ver lindo"-Dijo Serena

"Gracias Serena por eso eres la mejor, no como otras"-Dijo Ash abrazando a su novia

"Bueno, bueno mucha miel por parte de ustedes ¿Se quedaran en ciudad Celeste?"-Pregunto Misty

"Pues pensaba ir a pueblo paleta de inmediato, pero entiendo que Serena y los chicos quieran conocer más esta ciudad, así que nos quedamos un día aquí"-Dijo Ash

"¿Seguro? A mí no me molestaría ir a pueblo paleta cuanto antes"-Dijo Serena

"No te preocupes, te aseguro que mi mamá diría lo mismo jaja, Bueno ya que estamos todos vámonos"-Dijo Ash

"¿A dónde dijo el conde?"-Dijo un chico moreno

"Viajamos hasta aquí y nos ignora, patético"-Dijo un peli-morado

"Tranquilo te acostumbraras"-Dijo un castaño

"¡BROCK! ¡GARY! ¿PAUL?"-Dijo Ash confundido

"Yo lo taje"-Dijo Dawn

"Te sorprende tanto verme"-Dijo Paul

"Pues claro, nunca imagine que te gustara asistir a eventos así"-Dijo el azabache

"Las cosas cambian, además vine a ver a Infernape"-Dijo Paul

"Bueno los presento él es Brock ex -líder de gimnasio y futuro doctor pokémon, él es Gary, nieto del profesor Oak e investigador pokémon, Y el que sonríe todo el tiempo es Paul mi rival de Sinnoh"-Dijo Ash señalándolos respectivamente

"Qué bueno al fin conocerlos en persona"-Dijo Gary mientras saludaba

"¿Qué tal?"-Saludo Paul como siempre

"Un placer, bueno muchachones que tal si les preparo un rico almuerzo"-Dijo Brock

"Genial, pueden quedarse en el gimnasio tengo habitaciones de sobra"-Dijo Misty

"Lo sé, de seguro ya extrañan la receta de mi tía Chepina"-Dijo Brock

"Puedes apostarlo"-Dijo Ash

"Yo también puedo cocinar algo"-Dijo Misty

"¡NO!"-Grito Ash

"Insinúas que no se cocinar"-Dijo Misty con un aura asesina

"Bueno….tus platillos son muy…como lo digo….de gustos exoticos"-Dijo Ash

"Eso significa que Misty no sabe cocinar"-Dijo May

"¿Y tú si sabes?"-Pregunto Dawn

"Tal vez sea mejor que tu"-Respondió May desafiante

"Entonces que les parece un concurso de cocina"-Dijo Misty

"Suena bien"-Dijo May

"Me parece perfecto"-Dijo Dawn segura

"No perderé"-Dijo Brock confiado

"Interesante, participare igual"-Dijo Citrón mientras se acomodaba las gafas

"Bien vamos, Serena también participaras"-Dijo Misty arrastrando a Serena

"¿Qué yo porque…?"-Dijo Serena

"Ash, Gary, Paul Y Bonnie serán los jueces"-Dijo Dawn

"Sii, hagan muchos dulces"-Dijo Bonnie

Fue así como todos decidieron ir al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste donde Misty, May, Dawn, una obligada Serena, Citron y Brock que defendía su orgullo de cocinero decidieron dar inicio a su pequeña competencia de cocina….

"Las reglas son simples, todos prepararemos lo mejor que sepamos cocinar y los jueces decidirán al ganador basándose en el sabor…"-Dijo Brock

"Tenemos como tiempo límite 1 hora, ¿Listos?, empecemos"-Dijo Citrón

"Sigo diciendo que ¿Por qué yo?"-Dijo Serena

"Suerte, yo sé que ganaras"-Susurro Ash

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo"-Dijo la peli-miel

Fue entonces que todas las chicas empezaron a cocinar, May hervía agua con extrema cautela, Dawn revolvía a alta velocidad una mezcla en un tazón, Misty revolvía todo lo que tenía a la mano, Brock leía la receta de su tía Chepina siguiéndola al pie de la letra, Citron inventaba un horno que cocinara a 2000 grados Fahrenheit y Serena pensaba en que podía gustarle a su azabache favorito hasta que se le ocurrió que cocinar…

-1 hora después-

"Bien empezaremos a juzgar lo que prepararon empecemos por orden alfabético"-Dijo Gary

"Entonces voy primero, yo prepare una sopita que les encantara"-Dijo Brock presentando su plato

"¿Por qué tengo que participar en esto?"-Dijo Paul

"Vamos deja de quejarte y prueba mi sopa veras como te quita esa cara de pocos amigos"-Dijo Brock

"Vaya Brock has mejorado tu receta"-Dijo Ash después de probar la sopa

"Mmm.. Que rica, a Bonnie le gusta"-Dijo la pequeña rubia

"Vaya vaya que gran sabor"-Dijo Gary

"Nada mal"-Dijo Paul con una media sonrisa

"Bien voy yo, prepare un sabroso espagueti con albóndigas diseñadas con nanotecnología"-Dijo Citrón sirviendo su platillo

"Hermanito te superaste a ti mismo, está muy bueno"-Dijo Bonnie

"Te quedo genial Citrón sabe muy nanológico"-Dijo el azabache

"Las albóndigas estuvieron muy sabrosas"-Dijo Gary

"He probado mejores"-Dijo Paul serio

"Sigo yo, prueben mis deliciosos Pokelitos"-Dijo Dawn

"Esto sabe cómo comida pokémon"-Dijo Gary

"Dawn ¿Preparaste comida pokémon?"-Dijo Ash

"Sabe algo salado"-Dijo Bonnie

"Ni siquiera lo probare"-Dijo Paul

"Me toca, yo prepare hamburguesas con cereal con leche"-Dijo May sonriendo

"Innovador"-Dijo Gary

"Muy creativo"-Dijo Ash

"Sabe bien"-Dijo Bonnie

"¿Seguimos fingiendo que ella no sabe preparar un platillo decente?"-Pregunto Paul sin remordimientos

"Ahora entiendo, Paul es el juez malo y nosotros los buenos"-Dijo Inocente Bonnie

"Así es Bonnie, Paul es malo siempre sea donde sea"-Dijo Ash

"Escucho todo lo que dicen ¿Sabias?"-Dijo Paul

"Bien siguiente"-Dijo Ash ignorado al peli-morado

"Me toca a mí, prueben mi sopa arcoíris"-Dijo Misty mientras servía cuatro platos con una mezcla desconocida

"Rayos no pensé morir tan joven"-Susurro Ash por lo bajo pero Gary logro escucharlo

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"-Dijo Gary

"Hace años cuando viajaba con ellos Brock enfermo y Misty se encargó de cocinar"-Narraba Ash sudando frio

"¿Tan mal cocina?"-Pregunto Ash

"Fue la primera y única experiencia más cercana a la muerte que he tenido"-Dijo el azabache

"No puede ser tan malo"-Dijo Gary probando un sorbo de sopa-"Ves…"- 1, 2, 3 y Gary estaba en el suelo agonizando sin antes dejar caer al suelo su plato y el de Ash

"Gary resiste, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-Dijo Ash

"No podía dejar que pasaras por lo mismo amigo mío"-Dijo Gary con la voz débil

"Vamos Gary no poder irte así, aun tienes muchas cosas por hacer, como ayudar a tu abuelo o enseñarle a Bonnie todos lo pokémon….¡BONNIE!"-Dijo Ash recordando lo que podría pasarle a la pobre

"Maldición, Ash tienes que salvarla si esa extraña cosa nos causa a nosotros este estado imagina lo que podría pasarle a una niña"-Dijo Gary agonizando

"Claro que lo hare pero resiste"-Dijo Ash

"Cuento contigo Ashy-boy"-Dijo Gary cerrando sus ojos

"¡NOO!"-Grito Ash de rodillas mirando al cielo

"Bien ahora lo probare"-Dijo Bonnie

"NOO"-Dijo Ash corriendo en fracciones de segundo alcanzando el plato de la pequeña rubia y tomándose todo el contenido

"Ash noo, yo quería probarlo"-Dijo Bonnie

"Lo siento, después te comprare lo que quieras"-Dijo Ash resistiendo el desmayarse

"¿Tan bueno esta?"-Dijo Paul

"Pruébala te encantara"-Dijo Ash con sonrisa macabra

"Lo juzgare por mí mismo"-Dijo Paul probando un sorbo-"Pero que rayos.."-Dijo Paul antes de desplomarse en el suelo a la par que el azabache

"Si yo caigo tu caes conmigo"-Dijo el azabache sonriendo mientras agonizaba

"Eres un maldito"-Dijo Paul agonizando

"Valla les gusto tanto que se desmayaron del gusto"-Dijo Misty

"No creo que sea eso"-Dijo Serena con una gotita estilo anime

"No creo poder seguir"-Dijo Gary

"Mátenme"-Dijo Paul en agonía

"Serena, escucha mis últimas palabras…quiero…quiero….quiero probar tu comida"-Susurro Ash

"No es nada especial, pero te lo prepare con mucho cariño..Di Ahh"-Dijo Serena dándole de comer en la boca a su novio

"¡Estoy Curado!"-Grito el azabache

"Ash exageras tan solo son waffles"-Dijo apenada Serena

"Pero son lo mejor que he probado"-Dijo con sinceridad Ash

"¿De verdad te gustaron?"-Pregunto Sonrojada Serena

"Claro, todo lo que tu cocinas es exquisito"-Dijo el azabache-"Es verdad, Gary prueba un poco y vuelve a la vida"-Dijo Ash

"Esto es estupendo, la perfección de balance entre consistencia y cocción, Paul prueba un poco"-Dijo Gary asombrado

"Tengo que admitir que se nota la dedicación en la elaboración del waffle, esta cocinado a la temperatura perfecta"-Dijo Paul saboreando la comida

"Justo como se me antojaron en la mañana…Espera, Serena ¿Tu sabias que yo quería comer Waffles?"-Pregunto Ash

"Bueno…como sé que te gusta mucho la comida, con el tiempo descifre como descubrir lo que se te antojaba comer"-Dijo Serena

"¡Serena, eres la mejor!"-Dijo Ash entre lágrimas

"Es una buena chica"-Dijo Gary agarrando el hombro derecho del azabache

"No lo arruines"-Dijo Paul tomando el otro hombro de Ash

"Lo sé, gracias"-Dijo Ash limpiando sus lagrimas

"¿De qué me perdí?"-Dijo Misty

"¿Por qué actúan así?"-Pregunto May

"Hasta Paul actúa raro"-Dijo Dawn

"Ustedes nunca entenderán lo que pasa"-Dijo Brock con gotas de lágrimas en los ojos

"La comida une a los hombres"-Dijo Citrón limpiando sus lentes

Después de la casi muerte de los chicos, el revivir de los mismos y un gran malentendido todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones a acomodar sus cosas eso incluía a nuestra pareja favorita que se encontraban admirando la habitación que amablemente les habían dado, la cual consistía en una sola habitación con unos sillones, un baño, algunos muebles como un tocador, una mesa de noche y lo que los tenía más sorprendido…una sola cama.

"Creo que no saben nada de sutileza"-Dijo Ash

"Tú tampoco la conocías hasta hace poco"-Dijo Serena riendo

"Eres cruel"-Dijo Ash deprimido

"Ya, ya, ven vamos acomodar las cosas"-Dijo Serena

"Yo dormiré en el sofá"-Dijo el azabache acercándose al mueble

"Pero se ve incómodo"-Señalo Serena

"No te preocupes, tu duerme en la cama"-Insistió Ash

"Pero Ash…por que no...Bueno tu sabes…no sé si quieras…talvez podamos dormir los dos en la cama"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"¿Segura?, por mi encantado pero…yo no quiero que estés incomoda"-Dijo Ash

Esas palabras fueron las más dulces para Serena pues al azabache no le importaba sacrificarse con tal de que ella estuviera cómoda, tal vez para muchos no sea la gran cosa pero para la peli-miel esos pequeños detalles causaban que se enamorara más y más de él.

"No me incomodaría, de hecho me haría feliz"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Me alegra escucharlo, y ¿Qué te parecen los chicos?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Todos son muy amables, las chicas son muy amables de echo me contaron algo sobre una tal Giselle, Ash podrías explicármelo"-Dijo Serena causando escalofríos en el azabache

"¿Giselle? ¿Quién es esa?"-Dijo el azabache fingiendo demencia

"Contéstame enserio Ash, no ves que me preocupa"-Esto último lo dijo Serena muy bajo pero Ash logro oírlo

"Sabes que no soy bueno recordando cosas, pero creo que la conocí en kanto estudiaba en algo llamado escuela…era presumida y le caía mal a todos, de hecho tu eres súper ultra más bonita a ella la conocí solo unas horas…lo que quiero decir es que ella…tu…bueno el punto es que a ti es la que amo con todo mi corazón"-Dijo Ash agitado

"Ash"-Dijo sorprendida Serena pues al principio ella había sacado el tema de la tal Giselle solo por incomodar al azabache y ver su graciosa reacción pero nunca espero tales palabras que aceleraron su corazón y la hacían alegrarse internamente de estar casada con él.

"Vaya vaya, Ash Ketchum diciendo palabras de ligas mayores"-Dijo Misty junto a los demás

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahi?"-Pregunto Ash

"Déjame recordar…desde "vamos acomodar las cosas" veo que ya son todo un matrimonio hasta dormirán en la misma cama"-Dijo Gary

"Nota mental, dejar a mis 30 Taurus dar un lindo paseo por la espalda de Gary"-Pensó Ash

"-"Yo no quiero que estés incomoda"-"-Dijo Paul imitando la voz del azabache en tono de broma

"Nota mental 2: Dejar que Infernape abrase a Paul a 300 grados Celsius"-Pensó Ash

"Señor casanova lamentamos informarle que le robaremos a su amada"-Dijo Dawn mientras agarraba de la muñeca a Serena

"¿A dónde la llevan?"-Prengunto Ash

"Cuanta desconfianza, la llevaremos a ver vestidos de bodas"-Dijo May

"¿Las acompaño?"-Dijo el azabache

"¡NO!"-Gritaron todas incluyendo a Serena

"El prometido no puede ver vestida a la novia o será de mala suerte"-Dijo Serena mientras veía a los ojos al azabache quien noto de inmediato el deseo de Serena por mantener esa tradición

"Bueno si Serena lo dice está bien"-Dijo Ash

"¡Que emoción! Espero encontrar un vestido de aquel famoso diseñador de Kanto"-Dijo Serena

"¿Hablas del diseñador Lee?"-Pregunto Dawn

(*Nota: Nótese que me he inventado el nombre XD*)

"Si, su línea de trajes de novia es fantástica"-Dijo Serena emocionada

"Creo saber en qué tiendas haya la probabilidad de encontrarlo"-Dijo Misty

"¿Enserio?"-¨Pregunto Serena

"Si, pero no es muy seguro"-Respondió Misty

"Menos platica y más acción"-Dijo May

"Si andando"-Grito Bonnie

"Bonnie ¿también tú?"-Dijo Citrón

"No te preocupes Citrón nosotros la cuidamos"-Dijo Dawn

"Nos veremos en la tarde, disfruta estar con los chicos"-Dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash

"Claro, cuídate cuidado con las locas"-Susurro Ash

"Dijiste algo Ash"-Dijeron 3 chicas con aura asesina

"Que se diviertan y que creo que iré a ver focas ja ja ja"-Rio nervioso el azabache

"Nos vemos"-Dijeron las chicas antes de partir en su misión de encontrar el vestido perfecto

"Nos quedamos solo los chicos"-Dijo Brock

"¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer?"-Dijo Gary

"No quiero dármelas de genio ni nada de eso pero no se supone que Ash debe de tener listo su traje o lo que sea que llevara el día de su boda ya saben que el pobre es medio patético"-Dijo Paul

"¡Es verdad!, tenemos que comprar nuestros trajes"-Grito Ash

"¿Tenemos? Me suena a manada"-Dijo Gary

"Es verdad, tu eres el del traje"-Dijo Citrón

"Según recuerdo Serena me dijo que tengo que ir combinado con los padrinos"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Y que con eso?"-Dijo Brock

"Ustedes 4 son mis padrinos de bodas"-Dijo Ash dejando impactados a todos

"Espera…por qué nosotros"-

"Brock me acompaño por muchos años el me conoce mejor que nadie en muchos aspectos, Gary es mi mejor amigo de la infancia me vio desde que empecé de cero, Citrón me apoyo en Kalos sin dudarlo una sola vez sin recibir nada a cambio y me vio transformarme en campeón, Y Paul es mi mayor rival que logro sacar los mejores aspectos de mí en batalla como estrategia hasta en fuerza y es un buen amigo ahora… "-Dijo Ash dejando a todos en silencio pues fueron palabras que no esperaban oír tan directamente de aquel distraído azabache

"¿O no quieren?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Claro que te ayudaremos"-Dijo Brock

"Cuenta conmigo"-Dijo Citrón

"Sera divertido ver cómo lo arruinas todo"-Dijo Gary

"Me tocara salvarte el trasero"-Dijo Paul

"Genial, andando chicos"-Dijo Ash

Fue entonces que los chicos emprendieron su recorrido en los centros comerciales de ciudad Celeste, al no conocer muy bien de moda les costaba saber cuál traje sería el mejor, para ellos combinar colores era sumamente difícil todos los trajes les parecían iguales, fueron de tienda en tienda hasta que se les hizo de noche…

"Vaya no imagine que fuera tan difícil hallar un traje"-Dijo Citrón cansado

"Vamos que lo difícil es distinguir cuales combinan, ¿Qué color es el beige?"-Dijo Paul sentado exhausto

"Cuando nos preguntaron que si de color melón pero no especificaron que parte del melón, ósea por dentro es un color y por fuera otro"-Dijo Ash sentado alado de Paul

"Veo que Serena es muy importante para ti Ash"-Dijo Gary

"Claro, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?"-Dijo el azabache

"El viejo Ash que conozco hubiera comprado el primer traje que le ofrecieran"-Dijo Gary

"Es verdad, no hubieras visitado ni 3 tiendas"-Dijo Brock

"O te hubieras distraído en algún combate pokemon"-Dijo Paul

"Pues Ash siempre acompaña a Serena a comprar y visitan infinidades de tiendas"-Dijo Citrón

"Bueno es que ella se ve tan feliz comprando y viendo ropa que me gusta verla así sin importar nada"-Dijo el azabache

"Hacen linda pareja"-Dijo Brock

"Aunque son muy acaramelados"-Dijo Gary

"Y generan malos entendidos"-Dijo Paul

"¿Malos entendidos?"-Pregunto Ash

"Si por ejemplo hoy en la mañana…"-Comenzó a narrar Gary

-Flashback-

Los chicos acababan de revivir gracias a la milagrosa comida de la bella peli-miel, todos estaban sentados en la sala descansando cuando de pronto se levantó Ash nervioso haciéndole señas a Serena que lo siguiera a la cocina, todos quedaron curiosos ante la obvia escena que vieron así que decidieron escuchar a escondidas cuando de pronto…

"¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?, no te obligare si no quieres"-Se escuchaba la voz de Ash seria

"¡SI!, digo…he esperado mucho tiempo porque me lo pidieras"-Se escuchaba a Serena ansiosa

"Esto se puede entender mal jajaja"-Dijo Dawn riendo nerviosa

"Es verdad jajaja"-Dijo May pero todos oyeron ruidos en la cocina y callaron para oir mas

"Ponte esto porque sin eso no podes empezar"-Se escuchaba a Serena tranquila

"¿Y esto por qué?"-Se escuchaba a Ash dudoso

"Por protección"-Se escuchó a Serena segura

"Esto está cada vez peor"-Dijo Misty nerviosa

"Qué bueno que Bonnie no está aquí"-Dijo Citrón

"Me aprieta Serena"-Se escuchaba a Ash quejarse

"A ver te ayudo, es cierto no te queda, queda demasiado chico después de todo eres todo un adolescente"-Se escuchaba a Serena feliz

"¿Qué hacemos?"-Se escuchaba a Ash preocupado

"Pues lo haremos sin él"-Se escuchaba a Serena

"¿Segura?"-Se escuchaba Ash dudoso

"Claro solo trata de no tirar nada y estaremos bien"-Se escuchaba a Serena tranquila

"¿Le queda chico?"-Dijo Dawn sonrojada

"¿Por qué es un adolescente?"-Dijo May nerviosa

"No será que…"-Dijo Misty asustada

"Ese Ash tiene tanta suerte"-Dijo Brock celoso

"Bien empecemos"-Se escuchó a Serena

"Serena yo…bueno la verdad que esta es mi primera vez"-Se escuchaba a Ash nervioso

"Bueno en cierto modo también es mi primera vez"-Se escuchaba a Serena apenada

"¿Enserio?"-Se escuchó a Ash sorprendido

"Si bueno es mi primera vez con otra persona"-Se escuchó a Serena con vergüenza

"¿Con otra persona?"-Se escuchó a Ash

"Si por lo general lo hacía yo sola"-Se escuchaba a Serena tímida

"¡Entonces hagámoslo!"-Grito Ash

"¡Shh! Ash nos van a escuchar ¿Quieres que todos se enteren?"-Lo callo Serena

"No, no, empecemos"-Respondió Ash

"Bien ahora hazlo despacio"-Serena

"Bien, despacio ¿Así voy bien?"-Ash

"Así es, poco a poco, ¡Ay!"-Serena

"¿Estas bien?"-Ash

"Si, no te preocupes"-Serena

"Pero estas sangrando"-Ash

"Es normal, vamos continua ya puedes moverlo"-Serena

"¿Así te gusta?"-Ash

"Puedes hacerlo rápido si quieres"-Serena

"Chicos perdimos a Citrón"-Dijo Brock que sostenía a un rubio sonrojado y desmayado

"Tenemos que detener esto"-Dijo Gary

"Tengo la cámara lista"-Dijo Paul listo para la acción

"1,2,3 ALTO AHÍ DEGENERADOS"-Gritaron las chicas

"¿Degenerados?"-Dijeron Ash y Serena

"Esperen ¿Por qué están vestidos?"-Pregunto May

"¿Por qué no deberíamos estarlo?"-Pregunto Serena sonrojada

"No pueden mentirnos"-Dijo Gary señalándolos

"Los descubrimos"-Dijo Paul comenzando a tomar fotos

"Así es los agarramos con las manos en los ¿Waffles?"-Dijo Citrón recién recuperado

"¿De qué rayos están hablando?"-Pregunto Ash

"Bueno es que ustedes…nosotros…dijeron que era su primera vez"-Dijo Dawn excusándose

"Si mi primera vez cocinando Waffles"-Dijo Ash señalando los trastes que estaban utilizando

"Y mi primera vez enseñando a cocinar ya que yo aprendí sola"-Dijo Serena

"Pero, pero…dijeron que usarían protección y que a Ash le quedaba chico"-Dijo May sonrojada

"Pues era un mandil para proteger su ropa de que se ensuciara pero le quedo chico"-Dijo Serena mostrando aquel objeto

"Es verdad, además era medida de niño y yo soy un adolescente…"-Dijo Ash

"Pero tu sangraste y después le dijiste a Ash que podía seguir rápido si quería"-Dijo Misty nerviosa

"Porque estaba partiendo huevos despacio"-Dijo el azabache

"Me distraje viendo que Ash lo hiciera bien y me corte con un cuchillo"-Dijo Serena mostrando su dedo envuelto en una venda

"Comenzó a sangrar y me asuste pero dijo que era normal"-Dijo Ash

"Y sobre moverse rápido fue por que Ash estaba batiendo la mezcla muy lento"-Dijo la peli-miel

"Ellos solo preparaban Waffles chicos… cuanta desconfianza, malpensados"-Dijo Brock

"¿Qué creían que hacíamos?"-Pregunto Serena

"¡NADA!"-Gritaron todos menos Ash y Serena

-Fin de Flashback-

"Sigo sin entender por qué malentendido"-Dijo Ash inocente

"Aun eres muy joven Ashy-boy"-Dijo Gary

Mientras los chicos discutían un evento comenzó en ese instante ganando la atención de nuestros héroes, estaba un escenario ambleo con mucha gente como público se notaba que era un evento de algún concurso para algo, los chicos estaban por abandonar el lugar cuando un anuncio llamo su atención…

"Publico de ciudad Celeste aún pueden inscribirse al concurso de "¡Señorita Celeste!"…"-Grito el presentador en el escenario

"Valla un concurso de belleza"-Dijo Brock interesado

"Se ven muy animados"-Dijo Citrón

"Recuerden que la señorita que logre ganar se llevara como premio el vestido de novia de sus sueños, el traje del novio, el vestido de sus madrinas y hasta el traje de los padrinos… TODO esto cortesía del diseñador LEE"-Grito el presentador

"Que conveniente"-Dijo Paul

"Es justo lo que necesito"-Dijo Ash emocionado

"Así es, es justo lo que necesitas así que no pierdas tiempo"-Dijo el presentador

"¿Me está hablando a mí?"-Pregunto incrédulo Ash

"Te hablo a ti que estas en el público, no pierdas tiempo e inscríbete"-Dijo el presentador

"Es como si leyera mentes"-Dijo el azabache

"Bien vayamos por todas para que participen"-Dijo Citrón

"¡Espera!"-Grito Ash

"¿Qué pasa?"-Pregunto Brock

"Quiero que sea sorpresa"-Dijo Ash

"Y ¿Qué tienes planeado?"-Pregunto Gary

"Presiento que será la idea más estúpida que has tenido"-Dijo Paul temiendo lo peor

"Nosotras participaremos"-Dijo el azabache

"¿No quisiste decir "Nosotros"? ¿Verdad? Dime que es un error…"-Dijo Citrón

"N-O-S-O-T-R-A-S"-Deletreo Ash

"Lo sabía es una estupidez"-Dijo Paul tratando de huir

"Vamos chicos apóyenme en esto"-Dijo Ash

"No, ni hablar estas solo en eso"-Dijo Gary

"Ya olvidaron lo que le deben a Serena"-Dijo Ash

"De que hablas"-Dijo Brock

"Hoy cuando la muerte toco a nuestra puerta por una extraña sustancia preparada por la endemoniada naranja, dime Paul que sentiste en esos momentos"-

"Sentía que mi alma era arrancada de mi cuerpo"-

"¿Y tú Citrón?"-

"La muerte en persona eso sentí"-

"Y fue entonces que un bello ángel bajo de los cielos para restaurar nuestras almas que estaban a punto de ir al purgatorio y nos brindó una luz de esperanza con aquella deliciosa comida, dime Gary que sentiste al comer los waffles de Serena"-

"Sentí cálido mi pecho como si alguien me tomara de la mano y me brindara fuerza"-

"¿Y tú Brock?"-

"Fue maravilloso, como si un arcoíris inundara mis papilas gustativas"-

"Yo me sentí igual que ustedes, volvimos de aquel oscuro lugar gracias a Serena le debemos la vida a Serena así que les pregunto ¿están conmigo?"-

"¡SI!"-Gritaron los 4

"¡MAS FUERTE!"-Grito el Azabache

"¡ESTAMOS LISTOS!"-Gritaron todos

"¿QUÉ HAREMOS?"-Grito Ash

"¡GANAREMOS SEÑORITA CELESTE!"-Gritaron en coro

"¿CÓMO LO HAREMOS?"-Pregunto Ash

"¡SIENDO LAS MÁS LINDAS DE CIUDAD CELESTE!"-Gritaron todos

"ASÍ ES, ANDANDO MUCHACHOS"-Grito Ash

"¡SI!"-Dijeron los 4

"No pensé que los convencería con eso jajaja"-Pensó el azabache

-Algunos minutos después-

"Si llegaremos un poco tarde…si,si, no te preocupes…diviértanse"-Decía Ash mientras hablaba por el poke-nav

"¿Cómo te fue?"-Pregunto Citron

"No han conseguido el vestido, están en cero, así que hay que apúranos"-Dijo Ash

"Aun no puedo imaginar que hagamos esto"-Dijo Paul

"Tercera llamada, tercera llamada"-Dijo el staff XD

"Muy bien, aquí vamos"-Dijo Gary suspirando pesado

Mientras las chicas después de tanto caminar buscando el vestido de moda perfecto llegaron a donde se realizaba el concurso y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que tanto habían estado buscando justo enfrente de ellas.

"Que lastima si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo nos inscribíamos"-Dijo May

"Teníamos muchas posibilidades de ganar"-Dijo Dawn

"Hasta había un traje de novio"-Dijo Serena

"Solo nos queda ver quien gana, total los chicos llegaran tarde"-Dijo Misty

"Y presentamos a nuestras ultimas 4 participantes ellas son:…"-

"Soy Ashley"-Dijo una chica de pelo azabache

"Mi nombre es Garyldia"-Dijo una castaña

"Yo soy Citrona"-Dijo una rubia de lentes

"Soy Paula"-Dijo una peli-morada

"La ultima pero no menos importante Brokencia"-Dijo una morena

"No puedo creerlo…"-Dijo Serena en shock

"Jamás lo imagine"-Dijo May sorprendida

"Nunca lo vi venir"-Dijo Dawn sin pestañear

"Esto es la gota que derramo el vaso"-Dijo Misty

"Que sexys"-Dijo Bonnie inocentemente

"SUS ROPAS NO COMBINAN NADA"-Gritaron las 4

CONTINUARA….

¿Las chicas se darán cuenta de la identidad de las no muy misteriosas chicas en el escenario? ¿Combinaran sus ropas la próxima vez? ¿Fueron unos pésimos nombres los que Ashley y las demás? ¿SatoSere96 actualizara de nuevo? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo…

Pd: PROXIMAMENTE CAPITULO DE AMOUR DIMENSIONAL (EN ESTA SEMANA)

Pues bien damas y caballeros, he vuelto a esta historia que resultaba ser one-shot pero quisieron más y eso me alegra, bien ahora explicaciones….Los nombres son obviamente malos para darle gracia al fic, el carácter de Paul cambiara para ser más cómico pero con aire serio, es el capitulo con el que más me he reído escribiéndolo jajaja, en fin yo soy SatoSere96 y ya lo saben….

Nos Leemos Luego :D


	3. Chapter 3

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

" **¿Estamos Casados?"**

Una agradable brisa nocturna, las estrellas comienzan a dar su hermoso resplandor, todo en la hermosa región de Kanto, así es ahora estamos en Kanto y nuestros valerosos héroes que se enfrentan a las adversidades como todo entrenador macho que se respeta en estos momentos se encuentran vestidos de mujer….¿Vestidos de mujer?

"Y presentamos a nuestras ultimas 4 participantes ellas son:…"-

"Soy Ashley"-Dijo una chica de pelo azabache

"Mi nombre es Garyldia"-Dijo una castaña

"Yo soy Citrona"-Dijo una rubia de lentes

"Soy Paula"-Dijo una peli-morada

"La ultima pero no menos importante Brokencia"-Dijo una morena

"No puedo creerlo…"-Dijo Serena en shock

"Jamás lo imagine"-Dijo May sorprendida

"Nunca lo vi venir"-Dijo Dawn sin pestañear

"Esto es la gota que derramo el vaso"-Dijo Misty

"Que sexys"-Dijo Bonnie inocentemente

"SUS ROPAS NO COMBINAN NADA"-Gritaron las 4

"Empecemos con el concurso, ahora todas nuestras bellas participantes tomaran un numero de esta urna y las entrevistaremos de 5 en 5, así que adelante"-Dijo el presentador mientras las participante pasaban una por una a escoger un numero al azar-"Bien las primeras 5 participantes serán…Ashley, Garyldia, Citrona, Paula y Brockencia, con ellas 5 damos con comenzado este concurso"-Dijo el presentador

-Con las chicas-

"Esas 5 carecen de… ¿lindura?"-Dijo Dawn

"Tienen demasiado maquillaje parecen payasos"-Dijo May

"Sus peinados no tienen forma"-Dijo Misty

"Pues Ashley se ve linda"-Dijo Serena

-En el escenario-

"Yo seré el presentador esta noche, mi nombre es Ayato y en los comentarios tendremos al diseñador Lee , Comencemos ¿Cuántos años tienen?"-Dijo el presentador

"16 años"-Contesto Ashley

"16 años"-Dijo Paula

"Igual 16 años"-Dijo Garyldia

"15 años"-Dijo Citrona

"18 añitos"-Dijo Brockencia

"Vaya, vaya todas son unas jovencitas. ¿Tienen un talento en especial?"-Dijo Ayato el presentador

"Batallas pokemon"-Dijo Ashley muy segura

"Tenemos una fanática de las batallas esto es inusual"-Dijo Ayato mientras el público estallaba en ovaciones fascinados por Ashley

"Wow, tienes al público como locos Ashley"-Dijo Garyldia burlándose de su amigo

"Buen trabajo perdedora sabes cómo atraer a los chicos"-Dijo Paula con una risa burlesca en su rostro

-Con las chicas-

"Ashley es muy querida entre los chicos"-Dijo Misty aguantando la risa

"Es tan femenina"-Dijo Dawn mientras le salían lágrimas de tanto reír

"oh dios alguien estará celosa"-Dijo May mientras reía hasta agarrarse le estomago

"Pero es tan linda mi Ashley"-Dijo Serena enternecida

-En el escenario-

"Y bien chicas ¿Suelen vestir con esas ropas en casa?"-Pregunto Ayato remarcando el atuendo poco combinado de las "chicas"

"¡NO! Absolutamente no"-Grito Garyldia

"Es verdad nosotros no usamos nada cuando estamos en casa"-Apoyo Paula

"Totalmente cierto"-Dijo Garyldia cerciorando el comentario de su "amiga"

"No lo puedo creer, tenemos a dos pequeñas traviesas"-Dijo el presentador Ayato mientras el público estallaba de nuevo entre gritos pero dos veces más fuerte que la anterior con Ashley

"Espera, ¿Por qué se emocionan?"-Pregunto Paula confundida

"Porque acaban de admitir al público que no visten nada en casa"-Dijo Citrona riendo

"Maldición, porque malentienden nuestras palabras"-Dijo Garyldia sonrojada

"Buen trabajo chicas, saben cómo ganarse al público"-Dijo Ashley devolviéndoles la broma

-Con las chicas-

"JAJAJA nunca imagine ver a Paula tan avergonzada"-Dijo Dawn riendo sin parar

"Con lo sería que era"-Dijo Misty llorando de la risa

-En el escenario-

"Bien Citrona veo que eres tímida no has hablado"-Dijo Ayato el presentador

"Bueno yo…eto…no soy buena en el escenario"-Dijo Citrona avergonzada mientras cubría su rostro

"Y aquí tienen a la chica tímida, sé que a más de uno les gustan las chicas así"-Dijo el presentador Ayato provocando la euforia del publico

"Citrona querida tienes talento para esto"-Dijo Brockencia

"Brokencia ¿Qué otro tipo de ropa te gustan?"-Pregunto Ayato

"¿Ropa? La de la enfermera Joy, la oficial Jenny y porque no la de las líderes de gimnasio también"-Dijo Brockencia emocionada

"También tenemos a la chica cosplay"-Dijo el presentador Ayato

-Con las chicas-

"Jajaja esa chica se llevaría bien con mi hermanito"-Dijo Bonnie riendo

"Chica cosplay jajajaja"-Reía May a carcajadas

"Somos las únicas que nos reímos"-Dijo Dawn mirando a su alrededor

"Es verdad los demás se lo están tomando enserio"-Dijo Serena con una gotita de sudor en la frente

"Espero no descubran sus verdaderas identidades o esto va arder"-Dijo Misty

"Mejor hay que apoyarlos"-Dijo May

-En el escenario-

"Vamos que esto acabe pronto, no quisiera que Serena me vea así, ojala ya estén en casa"-Pensaba Ash en su desesperado intento de acelerar el tiempo con sus pensamientos

"Garyldia tienes que ganar, piensa en tu abuelo"-Gritaba Misty

"Brockencia, tu puedes chica cosplay"-Grito May

"Paula deja de poner cara de pocos amigos, muestra tu belleza interna"-Gritaba Dawn

"Citrona tu puedes"-Grito Bonnie

"Ashley eto… tu puedes…eres…eres la más linda"-Grito Serena sonrojada

"Hasta en situaciones como esta coquetean"-Dijo Misty mientras las demás chicas movían la cabeza en señal de afirmación

"Rayos, nos han descubierto"-Susurro Ashley a sus amigos

"Es por tu pésima actuación que es eso de "batallas pokemon" fue tan obvio"-Dijo Garyldia

"Al menos no quede como chica traviesa"-Dijo Ashley

"Eso se salió de contexto no como la chica cosplay"-Dijo Paula en su defensa

"Es que las preguntas son muy capciosas"-Dijo Brockencia

"Parece que las chicas tienen su grupo de fans, señor Lee que opina al respecto"-Dijo Ayato el presentador

"Sin duda son unas jovencitas muy carismáticas"-Dijo Lee aguantando la risa

"Fue un gran alago viniendo del famoso diseñador Lee"-Dijo Ayato

"Ya, tan solo mátennos terminen con mi dolor"-Dijo Garyldia

"Esto es una mancha imborrable en mi inocencia"-Dijo Citrona

"Ahora que lo pienso, Ash pudo contratar a Lee con su sueldo como campeón y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto"-Dijo Paula

"Maldición es verdad, ¿Por qué demonios aceptamos?"-Dijo Garyldia

"¿Por qué era gratis?"-Dijo Ashley como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"Oh es cierto, tienes razón"-Dijeron todos

"Bien chicas, respondan honestamente ¿Cuál es su chico ideal?"-Dijo Ayato

"Obvio tiene que ser un gran investigador Pokemon como lo es Gary Oak"-Dijo Garyldia

"Bromeas verdad el mejor el campeón de Kalos Ash Ketchum"-Dijo Ashley

"Sigan hablando todos saben que la respuesta es Paul de Sinnoh"-Dijo Paula

"No podemos olvidar Brock de ciudad plateada es tan sexy"-Dijo Brockencia

"El líder de Gimnasio en ciudad luminalia de Kalos es muy inteligente"-Dijo Citrona

"¡Wow! parece que las chicas han entrado en un desacuerdo"-Dijo Ayato alimentando más el fuego

"Debes estar bromeando Paul es el menos carismático del mundo, ósea cero sonrisa"-Dijo Ashley

"Pues ese tal Ash Ketchum no se queda atrás, ¿Quién va a querer a un pierde ligas?"-Dijo Paula

-Con las chicas-

"Yo lo quiero aunque pierda las ligas"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Esto se va a poner feo"-Dijo Misty viendo el panorama

"Va a acabar mal"-Apoyo Dawn

-En el escenario-

"Tranquilos nadie es peor que Brock"-Dijo Garyldia interviniendo en la discusión

"¿Qué tiene de malo ese galanazo?"-Dijo Brockencia

"¿Bromeas? Es un mujeriego que corre tras lo primero que observa que tenga falda"-Dijo Garyldia

"Oh y el investigador pokemon Gary Oak es mejor ¿No?"-Dijo Brokencia

"Claro por mucho"-Dijo Garyldia

"Claro el entrenador pokemon frustrado por que su mejor amigo lo venció es mejor ¡JA! No me hagas reír"-Dijo Brockencia

"Dime que no dijiste lo que pienso que escuche"-Dijo Garyldia

"Pues si escuchaste bien lo que dije porque si fue lo que dije"-Dijo Brockencia

"Segura que dijiste lo que parece que escuche que dijiste"-Dijo Garyldia molesta

"Claro, Gary Oak entrenador frustrado"-Dijo Brockencia retadoramente

"Al menos ninguno son como el Nerd de Citrón"-Dijo Paula

"Pues ese Nerd puede ganarle a cualquiera en una batalla pokemon"-Dijo Citrona

"Quisiera verte intentarlo"-Dijeron "todas" menos Citrona

"Oh esto se está poniendo interesante"-Dijo Ayato el presentador

"Sin dudas el mejor es Ash/Paul/Gary/Brock/Citrón"-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"Esto no puede quedarse así"-Dijo Garyldia mientras se recogía las mangas

"Hay que decidir al ganador"-Dijo Ashley mientras se quitaba las zapatillas

"Y yo sé cómo hacerlo"-Dijo Paula quitándose los aretes

"Creo que pensamos lo mismo"-Dijo Brockencia haciendo estiramientos

"Puedo creer que la ciencia soluciona todo, pero ahora solo hay una solución"-Dijo Citrona quitándose las gafas

"Chi..chicas esperen, esto se está saliendo de control"-Dijo Ayato preocupado

"Yo seré la ganadora"-Gritaron los 5 mientras se empezaban a agarrar a golpes

Ash fue contra Gary con un derechazo que dio en el blanco seguido de una patada, pero esta fue interceptada por Gary que lo iba a golpear en el rostro si no fuera por la patada voladora de Brock que entro en escena tirándolo al suelo, fue cuando el moreno se puso arriba de Gary dispuesto a acabar su cometido cuando Paul lo agarró del cuello aplicándole una llave que lo dejaba incapaz de moverse, de inmediato llego Citrón tacleando como si fuera jugador de Poke-futbol Americano rompiendo la llave y sometiendo a Paul en el suelo, fue cuando llego Ash y golpeo a Citrón en el rostro…

"Ash porque me golpeas a mi"-Pregunto Citrona

"Lo siento la emoción del momento"-Se disculpó el azabache

"Esto se salió de control, Paula está atacando a Brockencia quien está sometida en el suelo después de a ver golpeado a Garyldia con una silla, oh y aquí vienen Ashley y Citrona en conjunto para aplicar una llave doble sobre Paula… ¡Que está pasando aquí doctor García!"-Dijo Ayato narrando el feroz combate [1]

"Soy Lee y no soy ningún doctor"-Dijo Lee el diseñador

"Oh, lo siento, comentarios señor Lee"-Dijo Ayato

"Claro, creo que mi comentario y opinión sobre la situación es obvia"-Dijo Lee serio mientras veía el combate

"Creo que sí, tienen razón creo que hay que detenerlas"-Dijo Ayato comprensivo

"¿Detenerlas? ¿Estas Bromeando?...100 Poke-dolares a Ashley…¡Dense más duro pelean como niñitas!"-Dijo Lee apostando mientras se emocionaba por la pelea

"¿Que? Señor Lee…."-Dijo Ayato confundido-"Al diablo…¡200 Poke-dolares a Paula!"-Dijo Ayato uniéndose a la apuesta

-Con las chicas-

"Creo que esto se puso peor de lo que pensamos….¿Chicas?"-Dijo Serena preocupada buscando a sus amigas

"Sus apuestas aquí, dinero en mano"-Dijo Bonnie con Misty, Dawn y May como guardaespaldas y estaban rodeabas de gente haciendo sus apuestas

"100 a Brockencia"-

"50 a Citrona"-

"200 a Garyldia"-

"Esto no puede ser peor"-Dijo Serena con una gotita estilo anime

-Minutos después-

La pelea ya había terminado y nadie había ganado, ahora se encontraban en una habitación que estaba abajo del escenario donde nuestros héroes tenían golpes y moretones por todas partes al igual que la ropa desgarrada….estaban de rodillas en el suelo mientras frente a ellos se encontraban el diseñador Lee y Ayato el presentador….

"Así que son chicos"-Dijo Ayato serio

"Bueno podemos explicarlo…"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Claro, será interesante como el campeón de Kalos nos cuenta sobre fetiche travesti, al igual que tus amigos"-Dijo Ayato

"No, usted está equivoca"-Dijo Gary

"Es verdad, solo estábamos ayudando a este idiota"-Dijo Paul señalando al azabache

"Es verdad, nunca nos vestiríamos de mujer sin una buena razón"-Dijo Citrón tratando de razonar

"Yo nunca me vestiría de mujer por gusto ni lo volvería hacer"-Dijo Brock ganando la atención de todos

"Olvidando a Brock, a los demás no nos gusta ese tipo de cosas"-Dijo Ash

"Bien, Ashley…no, creo que era Ash ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Lee obteniendo una afirmación del azabache-"Me hiciste perder dinero pus aposte por ti y no ganaste, así que debe ser MUY bueno tu motivo de hacer esto para que los perdone"-Dijo Lee el diseñador

"Bu..bueno vera es una larga historia que tardaría unos 2 capítulos en contar pero intentare resumirla…Después de ganar la liga Kalos con mis amigos y la chica que me gusta fuimos a una tienda de vestidos porque eso le encanta a la chica que me gusta y yo quería hacerla feliz, entonces por cierta circunstancia ahí también realizaban matrimonios y termine casándome sin darme cuenta con la chica que me gusta…al final los dos nos dijimos lo que sentíamos y nos hicimos novios aun siendo esposos y vinimos a Kanto a realizar la ceremonia…ella está muy ilusionada con la boda y es admiradora de sus diseños así que cuando vi el concurso no pude evitarlo…en verdad la AMO, ella es especial para mí, quiero verla sonreír siempre y que mejor que verla caminar al altar con una hermosa sonrisa….por eso lo hice porque AMO demasiado a Serena"-Dijo Ash sonrojado pero con una mirada decidida

"Así que la chica se llama Serena, debe ser una gran chica para que hagas estas locura ¿Cómo es ella?"-Pregunto Lee pero lo que no sabían que desde que empezó la conversación 5 chicas estaban escuchando todo desde el pasillo de la habitación en donde lograron entrar pero no quisieron interrumpir la conversación

"Es la mejor, es linda…no, es hermosa, es la reina de Kalos cuando hace sus performance brilla como ninguna otra, su sonrisa es tan brillante que logra alegrar mi corazón…mi corazón se acelera como si tuviera mil batallas pokémon…ella es paciente soporta mis idioteces y el que soy despistado…ella es simplemente la mejor"-Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa

"Wow, eso fue muy tierno se nota que estas muy enamorado de esa chica Serena me dejaste impresionado no pensé que tuviera una razón tan noble"-Dijo el diseñador Lee

"¡Bravo!"-Salían las chicas del pasillo donde estaban escuchando todo mientras aplaudían conmovidas

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?...¿Serena porque lloras?"-Dijo Ash preocupado pues la peli-miel derramaba lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos

"Es que tu…y los chicos"-Dijo Serena sin poder contener su llanto

"Espera Serena puede que sea raro verme vestido de mujer pero no pienses mal no es para que llores"-Dijo Ash preocupado cuando de pronto Serena corrió para abrazarlo fuertemente

"Estoy feliz, de verdad estoy muy feliz"-Dijo Serena sonriendo

"¿Te alegra verme vestido de mujer?"-Pregunto el azabache confundido

"No tontito, me hace feliz el gesto que hiciste por mí y escuchar tus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta que te amo cada día más, agradezco enormemente la travesura de Bonnie porque gracias a eso tu y yo Estamos Casados, descubrí que eres una persona maravillosa, un excelente novio y el mejor esposo que cualquiera pueda pedir"-Dijo Serena dándole un corto beso en los labios a su novio-esposo xD

"Todos hacemos el ridículo y Ash recibe el premio"-Dijo Gary

"Somos patéticos"-Dijo Paul

"Oh, gracias a ustedes también chicos, les preparare galletas de agradecimiento"-Dijo Serena sonriendo

"Valió la pena el esfuerzo"-Dijo Paul con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

"Pensé que nunca llegaría el día"-Dijo Gary apoyando su mano en el hombro de Paul

"No merecemos tan magnifico premio"-Dijo Brock humildemente

"Mis lágrimas son de alegría"-Dijo Citrón limpiando sus gafas

"Se lo merecen chicos, son los mejores"-Dijo Ash alzando su pulgar (LIKE) en señal de amistad lo cual correspondieron sus compañeros

"Entonces yo también les cocinare algo"-Dijo Misty emocionada

"NO"-Gritaron todos los chicos

"¿PORQUE NO?"-Dijo Misty entrando en modo Mankey furioso

"No queremos que te canses tus manitas"-Dijo Brock nervioso

"Es verdad, mejor guarda tu sazón para una ocasión especial"-Dijo Gary preocupado por su vida

"Pero esta es una ocasión especial"-Dijo Misty no muy convencida

"Claro que no, esto solo es…ya sabes"-Dijo Citrón sin encontrar una escusa

"Es una ocasión especial PERO entre pareja, solo ellos pueden involucrarse"-Dijo Paul salvando el trasero de todos

"Oh entiendo, tienen razón"-Dijo Misty

"Nos salvamos"-Dijo Ash en voz baja

"¿Tan malo es?"-Pregunto Serena

"Digamos que puedo viajar a la mirror-dimension solo comiendo sus platillos"-Dijo Ash mientras sentía escalofríos

"Bien en conclusión"-Dijo Lee integrándose a la platica

"Oh claro, perdón por haber mentido para entrar al concurso"-Dijo Ash apenado

"¿Bromeas? Fue obvio desde el principio jaja"-Dijo Lee riendo

"¿En serio?...digo claro fue demasiado obvio jajaja"-Dijo Ayato riendo

"Me han caído bien, en mis años de diseñador nunca he visto una pareja con una historia tan tierna como ustedes, puede que no hayan ganado el concurso pues quedan descalificados…PERO, con gusto les diseñare el vestido a la novia, al novio, las madrinas y padrinos"-Dijo el diseñador Lee sorprendiendo a todos

"¿En serio?"-Pregunto ilusionada Serena mientras sus ojos brillaban

"Claro y será Gratis, corre por mi cuenta"-Dijo el diseñador Lee [2]

"Señor usted es el mismísimo Arceus"-Dijo Ash emocionado

"Primero que nada, ¿Dónde piensan realizar la boda?"-Dijo Lee

"En pueblo paleta donde nos conocimos por primera vez"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Bien entonces reduciré mi agenda y me hare tiempo para ir a tomarle la medida a la novia, al novio y las madrinas y padrinos"-Dijo Lee mientras se retiraba junto con Ayato

"Gracias lo estaremos esperando"-Dijo Ash feliz-"¡Lo Logramos!"-Grito feliz el azabache

"Todo gracias a ti"-Dijo Serena abrazándolo

"Valió la pena el ridículo que hicieron"-Dijo Dawn

"Tuvieron suerte que nadie los grabo"-Dijo Misty

"Serian el hazmerreír de todas las regiones"-Dijo May

"Pero ya tendremos nuestra venganza"-Dijo Gary molesto

"Hay que largarnos de aquí"-Dijo Paul caminando rumbo a la salida

"Apoyo la noción"-Dijo Brock

"Es mejor ir a dormir que mañana partimos a pueblo paleta"-Dijo Citrón

"Es verdad mañana volveré a pueblo paleta después de muchos años"-Dijo Serena emocionada

"Así es, mi madre y el profesor Oak nos esperan"-Dijo Ash

"TU MAMÁ, ¿Sera que le agrade? ¿Qué debería hablar con ella? Creo que lo mejor será prepararle unos postres…pero ¿Qué postre le gusta? ¿le gustara si lo cocino yo?"-Dijo Serena muerta de los nervios

"Tranquila Serena, no te preocupes no hay persona en esta tierra que desee tanto conocerte que mi madre"-Dijo Ash mientras relajaba a su prometida

"¿Seguro?"-Pregunto no muy convencida Serena

"Tú misma lo viste la última vez, ella te adora"-Dijo Ash abrazándola

"Tortolitos ya vámonos o los dejamos"-Grito Misty desde la salida

"Andando"-Dijo Ash tomando de la mano a Serena

"Si"-Dijo contenta la peli-miel

Después de un interesante evento para las chicas y un desagradable recuerdo para los chicos todos volvieron cansados al Gimnasio de Misty donde podrían descansar para al día siguiente marcharse rumbo a pueblo paleta, ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones hasta nuestra pareja favorita…

"¿Segura de querer dormir en la misma cama?"-Pregunto el azabache nervioso

"Si, segura"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Bien, entonces tengo que hacer esto bien"-Dijo Ash que sorpresivamente cargo a Serena como si fuera princesa

"Kya! ¿Ash?"-Pregunto Serena sorprendida

"Así lo hacen los casados, bien…1,2,3"-Dijo Ash que al terminar la cuenta regresiva salto a la cama junto con Serena

"Jajaja"-Reían ambos pues esos pequeños momentos eran los mejores para ambos

"Te Amo Ash Ketchum"-Dijo Serena abrazando a Ash y dándole un corto beso

"Yo también te Amo Serena De Ketchum"-Dijo Ash cubriéndolos a ambos con las sabanas para entrar al mundo de Morfeo….

-Al Día Siguiente-

"¿Todos listos para partir?"-Dijo Dawn que estaba con sus maletas igual que todos los demás afuera del gimnasio

"¡SI!"-Gritaron todos

"¿Cómo llegamos a pueblo caramelo?"-Dijo Paul con su típica seriedad

"Es paleta, Pueblo Paleta y está a medio día caminando, así que andando"-Dijo Ash comenzando a caminar cuando escucha un claxon

"No tan rápido Ashy-boy"-Dijo Gary que llegaba manejando un pequeño autobús donde todos entraban perfectamente [3]

"¿De dónde la robaste?"-Dijo Ash

"No la robe, lo rente para el viaje, le ahorre al escritor el narrar el viaje…digo…con esto iremos más rápido que caminando"-Dijo Gary

"No sabía que conducías"-Dijo Dawn

"Desde los 10 años, es algo normal ¿No?"-Dijo Gary como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Mejor subamos y vámonos"-Dijo Misty que al igual que los demás subían al vehículo

El viaje fue tranquilo todos platicaban, cantaban y reían en el transcurso del viaje [4], el paisaje era maravilloso algo como: Árbol-Árbol-Árbol-Pokemon-Árbol-Pokemon-Pokemon…. En fin maravillosos paisajes, cuando de pronto se empieza a ver el "bosque verde" que daba indicios de la cercanía del lugar natal del azabache…

Paul se paró justo en el pasillo del autobús con micrófono en mano ganado la atención de todos

"Bien chicos llego la hora…¡Agárrenlo!"-Dijo Paul y de inmediato Brock y Citrón tomaron de cada extremo al azabache para que no se moviera ni pudiera levantarse del asiento

"¿Qué está pasando?"-Dijo Ash confundido

"Esto es un regalo para la novia, se titula "EL VERGONZOSO PASADO DE ASH KETCHUM" donde mostraremos lugares turísticos en donde empezó aquel patético novato de pueblo Dulce"-Dijo Paul

"¡PALETA, ES PUEBLO PALETA!"-Gritaron todos a unísono

"Es lo mismo, empecemos"-Dijo Paul mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta-"Esta libreta fue escrita por todos, aclarado el punto ahora si empezare"-Dijo Paul aclarándose la garganta para empezar a leer

"Esto es traición"-Dijo Ash tratando de soltarse

"Tranquilo Ash no puede ser tan malo"-Dijo Serena sonriendo tiernamente

"Ash Ketchum procedente de pueblo PA-LE-TA, a los 10 años era apto para recibir su primer pokemon pero por la emoción termino desvelándose provocando que se levantara tarde y quedándose sin pokemon…."-Dijo Paul mientras de la pantalla del autobús salía una foto de Ash de 10 años durmiendo plácidamente

"¿De dónde sacaron esa foto?"-Dijo Ash siendo ignorado por todos

"Qué lindo"-Dijo Serena enternecida

"Pero no todo fue malo, le fue entregado por ser un caso especial a su Pikachu….aunque por ser tan patético su pokemon no lo obedecía"-Dijo Paul mientras en la pantalla aparecía una foto de Ash siendo electrocutado por Pikachu

"Nunca lo hubiera imaginado"-Dijo Citrón

"Tan bien que se llevan ahora"-Dijo Bonnie

"Salió en su aventura pero termino siendo perseguido por una parvada de Spearow, cayendo al agua y siendo pescado con una caña por Misty quien lo abofeteo y Ash le robo su bicicleta…fin"-Dijo Paul que era ovacionado y aplaudido por su publico

"¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más como los combates de los gimnasios o el cómo mejore como entrenador"-Dijo Ash

"Yo recuerdo que cuando me reto a una batalla de gimnasio se rindió la primera vez"-Dijo Brock

"y yo recuerdo que intento atrapar un Krabby con una rama"-Dijo Misty

"Y yo recuerdo que era pésimo enseñando lo que según el sabia"-Dijo May

"Es verdad tenía poca paciencia para enseñar atrapar pokemon"-Dijo Dawn

"Jaja yo recuerdo como se deprimió por perder en Jotho"-Dijo Gary que estaba alado de Ash comiendo palomitas y riendo

"Maldición Gary deja de….Espera, si tu estas aquí…¿Quién conduce?"-Dijo Ash asustado

"Sabía que olvidaba algo"-Dijo Gary mientras corría a tomar el volante

"Con esto terminados "EL VERGONZOSO PASADO DE ASH KETCHUM""-Dijo Paul siendo aplaudido por todos

"Estoy arruinado"-Dijo Ash deprimido

"No fue tan malo"-Dijo Serena animándolo

"Fue vergonzoso"-Dijo Ash

"Fue lindo saber de tus inicios de como empezaste de cero y ahora eres un gran entrenado, el cómo no te rendiste a mitad de camino, aunque creo que eso no es todo de tu pasado, quisiera escuchar todas tus historias sobre tus viajes"-Dijo Serena tomándolo de la mano

"Y yo quiero hacer más y más viajes y recuerdos contigo"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

"Bien chicos ya llegamos"-Dijo Gary

"Chicos bienvenidos a pueblo GALLETA…digo pueblo Paleta…maldición Paul todo por tu culpa"-Dijo Ash

"Todos se quedaran el laboratorio de mi abuelo, aunque no lo parezca tiene varios cuartos"-Dijo Gary

"Primero vayamos a casa de mamá"-Dijo Ash mientras ordenaba a Gary conducir hasta su casa

Después de un largo y exhaustivo viaje de 2 minutos a casa del azabache ya todos se encontraban a fuera de la casa en donde se crio el ahora campeón de Kalos, para algunos muy conocida, para otros era la primera vez que la veían y para Ash era el lugar de sus inicios…

"Mamá, ya estoy en casa"-Dijo Ash entrando a la casa

"Hijo, ya llegaste y trajiste a todos tus amigos, Hola a todos soy la madre de Ash"-Dijo Delia

"Hola"-Dijeron todos mientras se presentaban uno por uno hasta que llego la hora

"Mamá, ella es Serena mi novia-prometida-esposa o algo así"-Dijo el azabache confundido por su estado civil

"Querida que linda eres, ven dame un abrazo, gracias por cuidar siempre de mi Ash"-Dijo Delia abrazando a su nueva hija

"Al contrario..yo..yo debería agradecerle pues su hijo me ayudado mucho señora Ketchum"-Dijo Serena nerviosa

"Dime solo Delia querida, bien cuéntenme, ¿Cuándo es la boda?"-Dijo Delia contenta

"Solo esperamos que el diseñador del vestido nos diga cuándo puede terminar todo y decidimos la fecha"-Dijo Ash cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su hogar-"Yo contesto"-Dijo Ash

"Que emoción mi hijo tiene una bella esposa"-Dijo Delia que seguía emocionada

"Si soy Ash…..es Ketchum no mostaza….aja…..¿el diseñador Lee?...aja….ya veo….ok…vale, adiós"-Dijo Ash al teléfono mientras todos lo miraban expectante

"De verdad como pueden confundir mi apellido Ketchum con Mostaza"-Dijo indignado Ash

"¿Quién era?"-Pregunto Serena

"Ayato el presentador"-Dijo Ash

"¿Qué quería ese sujeto?"-Pregunto Gary curioso

"Me dijo que el diseñador Lee fue secuestrado…..¡EL DISEÑADOR LEE FUE SECUESTRADO!"-Grito Ash ya que al fin había comprendido lo que ocurria

"¿SECUESTRADO?"-Gritaron todos sorprendidos

CONTINUARA….

¿Qué pasara con la boda? ¿Dónde está el diseñador Lee? ¿Quién tiene al diseñador Lee? ¿Cómo encontraran al diseñador Lee? ¿Este capítulo también me lo robaran y lo subirán como propio? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo :3

HOLA! Aquí SatoSere96 con un nuevo capítulo :D Prometo actualizarlo más seguido :3

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no les gusto? Todo eso y más en los review ;)

Sé que me tarde pero perdónenme, tenía la Universidad y el trabajo :´( tarde pero seguro

PD: Próximamente "Amor Dimensional" 3

*ACLARACIONES*

[1].-La expresión de "Que está pasando aquí doctor García" es una parodia a un meme que se virilizo hace tiempo de un comentarista de deporte aquí en México :3

[2].-¿Qué esperaban? En el universo pokemon todo es gratis xD

[3].-Gary a los 10 años manejaba autos xD

[4].-En japon los autobuses de rentan traen Karaoke :3


End file.
